The Perfect Pitch
by LaudHalley
Summary: Beca and Jesse are finally together! This is the story of their lives after the big kiss! Follow the ups and downs, and twists and turns, of their relationship!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ~ Hey! So this is my first story! Whoa! I hope you guys like it and please leave comments and suggestions. Please read the note at the bottom also.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

**Jesse POV**

After that last kiss we shared at finals, I couldn't get Beca out of my head. We are about to leave for summer break, and Beca and I haven't gotten to hang out much because of final exams and packing up all our things. I wanted to do something special for her before we have to leave, but all I can think of is continuing our movication (which Amy and Stacie think is our code word for sex). I guess a movie is a fine way to end the year with her, besides we can have fun during or after if God permits.

I text Beca:

**~My place at 7 - Your Nerd**

**Beca POV**

I hear my phone beep and grab it of the desk. It's a text from my nerd Jesse. 'My place at 7.'

**~Sure Nerd - Your Badass**

* * *

At 6, I get ready to over to Jesse's. I throw on a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank top, a green plaid shirt, and a pair of converse. Then I touch up my eyeliner, and head over to Jesse's.

I arrive slightly early (OK 20 minutes early), but Jesse doesn't care.

"So Nerd. What are we watching tonight?" I question him.

"Well seeing as how you obviously love The Breakfast Club I figured we could watch that for our last night together before summer break," he answers. "I also made butter flavored popcorn and I have juice pouches."

Wow, what a nerd. He knows my favorite popcorn flavor. Suddenly a juice pouch lands in my lap. A Wild Cherry Capri Sun, he even knows my favorite Capri Sun flavor.

"Well Nerd start the movie."

Half way through the movie, Jesse starts to lean closer to me. Wow. I'm getting deja vu. I can't stand it. I grab him and kiss him deeply. He pulls away to catch his breath and I pause the movie. We kiss some more but that's all we get to before Benji storms into the room looking quite mad.

* * *

**A/N ~ So what did you all think? I know it sucks, but if I decide to continue it because you all want me to continue it, it will get better. Also my cat was walking on my laptop while I was typing so there may be a few mistakes that I missed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ~ So here's the second chapter! It's pretty short, but I'm going to get better at having longer chapters! I promise!**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** Two**

* * *

We kiss some more but that's all we get to before Benji storms into the room looking quite mad.

"Whoa! Benji what's up?" Jesse questioned.

"Absolutely nothing!" Benji shouted.

"Benji even I know that you never shout unless you're absolutely pissed off about something," I said.

"It's nothing!" Benji screamed.

"Benji come on. Please tell us what's wrong," I asked.

"Fine!" Benji shouted. "You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! My mom cheated on my dad and know they're getting a divorce, but the divorce isn't finalized until the end of summer and really don't want to listen to them yell all freaking summer!"

"Benji calm down. How about I call my parents and see if you can stay with us. Besides my parents love you there's no way they'll let you hanging." Jesse said.

"Thanks Jesse! I owe you one!"

"Don't mention it."

"Oh, so he's met the parents and I have yet to meet them?" I inquired.

"Well ... we only just started to date, ... and Benji visited over spring break ... and after we kissed at finals you kind of ran off to enjoy your win with the Bellas ... so ... yeah ... " Jesse stuttered.

"It's okay Jesse. I'm not mad," I stated.

"Oh, Okay," Jesse looked like he was going to pass out with fear. Such a nerd!

"Well, I better go! Kimmie Jin is probably asleep by now, but I can still torcher her tomorrow before I leave. I'm going up to my mom's first. Fun!" I said. Putting on my fake smile.

"Well, bye, I guess," Jesse said.

"Yeah." God this boy was turning me soft. Usually I wouldn't stick around for this long, but his soft smile and warm eyes just made me melt.

I turned to leave, but before I made it out the door he grabbed me and kissed me deeply. "Bye," he said as he pulled away.

"Bye." I turned to leave before the water works started.

* * *

**A/N ~ Well that's the second chapter. I know it sucks, but it will get better! Just give me one more chapter to prove myself! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Sup Nerds! No that's rude ... to me ... 'cause I'm a nerd ... with a capital N.E.R.D. Yeah ... epic nerdiness. Okay so about the story. I'm skipping writing about the summer because I have absolutely no ideas about what on Earth I will write. So this chapter is starting out with them going back to school! Sophomore year baby! In other news ... I have juice! Strawberry Banana Smoothie style juice! And onto the chapter. Oh, also if it doesn't mention who's POV it is that means it Beca's. K?**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** Three**

* * *

Summer was the most boring time ever. I can't wait to be back with my Bellas!

I walk up to my dorm room with the weird baggage guy. When I open my door, I don't see Kimmie Jin. Instead of Kimmie Jin, I see, "Amy!" I yell.

"Shaw Shank!" Amy runs over and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Amy ... can't ... breath ... " I say between gasps. She lets me go.

"Sorry Shaw Shank. I forgot how tiny and fragile you are." Amy says.

"How are you my roommate this year?" I question.

"Well ... Let's just say I'm ... close to the guy that did dorm arrangements this year."

"Wait, you fucked him?"

"No ... He's my cousin."

"Really?"

"Yep. He's a real loser."

"Well. We should go down to the activities fair."

"What about lover boy?"

"He's meeting me down there."

"Oh. Okay."

Somebody knocked on the door. "Come in!" Amy yelled. My dad walked into the room.

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"The dean would like to speak with you Beca," Dad said.

"Okay. Amy, you and the girls go set up for the activities fair, and tell Jesse why I'm not there."

"Don't worry Flatbutt, I got this."

"Thanks Amy!" I shout as I leave.

"Don't get kicked out!" I hear Amy shout.

* * *

After my meeting with the dean, I walk down to the activities fair. I spot the Bella booth, and run over to them.

Amy's the first to spot me, "Beca! You didn't get kicked out of Barden!"

"Whoa! What do you mean 'get kicked of Barden'?" Stacie asked.

"Oh, Beca here got called down to the dean's office," Amy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?!" All of the girls screamed at once.

"Chill down girls. The dean just wanted to congratulate me on our win, because it gave Barden huge publicity, and that because of all the publicity that Barden has been getting we are getting our own house," I explained. The girls screamed loudly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's going on here ladies?" said a voice behind me.

"Jesse!" I turned around and planted a kiss on his lips.

A chorus of "awes" and a "Go get'em Flatbutt" from Amy erupted from behind. I pulled away and started to blush. Everybody was looking at us, it was embarrassing.

I turned to Jesse, "I'll see you later. Okay?"

"Yeah, um, the Trebles are having a party later why don't you all swing by later?"

"Sure!"

After he left I turned to my Bellas. "Well girls, this year we are singing at the activities fair."

"Why?" asked Jessica.

"So we can get more people to want to join the Bellas. Hopefully we can have a better chance of finding someone to replace Chloe's bass this way."

"Okay." The girls replied.

"So I figured to start of we could sing the same thing we sung on the bus going to semifinals. Lilly you do the beats. Stacie you start. On the count of three."

"1, 2, 3 ... "

Lilly started the beat.

Then Stacie started to sing,

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan_

Cynthia Rose jumped in,

_Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gonna fit in?_

Then Amy,

_Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

Now all my girls were singing, only I wasn't singing, but I was waiting.

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_And the Jay-Z song was on_

I signaled my girls and they stopped while I did a tiny solo,

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

_The butterflies fly away_

_I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"_

_Moving my hips like "Yeah!"_

The girls jumped back in,

_Got my hands up they're playin' my song_

_And now I'm gonna be okay_

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

Signaling again, I sung the last line before we ended the song.

_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

Once I ended the song, girls flooded to our booth wanting to join. I think we will find our girls this year.

* * *

After the activities fair Amy and I moved our stuff over to the new house. It was bigger than the Treble house that happened to be right next to our house. The house was a light blue with a little sign above the door that said, "The Barden Bellas." Since I was the leader, I got the biggest bedroom which also had a little plaque on the door that said, "THE LEADER." The other girls got to pick their rooms. The house's kitchen was already full stocked thanks to Shelia. The living room had a 54" flat screen TV and really comfy looking chairs. There was even a large practice room that was set up like a small auditorium. The backyard even had a fucking pool!

"Hey Beca! Get your ass in here!" Stacie shouted. I moaned. This can't be good. She probably wants to "Barbie Doll" me. Disgusting. I walked inside and immediately got attacked by Stacie. She dragged me into my room and threw me onto the bed. God she is strong! Then she rummaged threw my boxes marked "CLOTHES."

"Ugh! Beca! You have nothing sexy enough to wear!" Stacie screamed in frustration. "And most of it is black, which you are so not wearing tonight! I'll be right back! Stay!" And she left the room. I swear if she came back with something pink or sparkly or ... I don't know something that I would never wear, I will flip!

Minutes later she came back with a strapless silver dress. "I knew this dress would come in handy some day. Go put this on." She threw me the dress and I walked over to the little bathroom adjoining my room. The dress was just my size and knew Stacie probably bought it just for me. I walked back out into my room.

"Perfect!" She dragged me back into the bathroom and started to fix the curls in my hair, but before she could start doing my makeup, I stopped her.

"I will do my makeup!" I did my makeup in my usually way and we left the bathroom.

The rest of the girls were ready when Stacie and I walked into the living room and they all complimented on how abnormally girly I looked.

"Yeah, yeah I look hot, I got that! Let's just go to the party!"

We walked over to the Treble house and I quickly found Jesse and ran over to give him a kiss.

"Hey beautiful!" Jesse said when we pulled apart.

"Hey yourself!" I retorted.

"Shall I get you a drink?" He asked.

"'Shall'? Who says 'shall'? Just go get me a beer."

Just then Amy called me over, "Shaw Shank! Get your flatbutt over here and do a round of shots with me!"

"Why?" I groaned.

"Come on! Have a little fun!"

"Fine!"

After a round of shots with Amy, and then Stacie. Jesse finally found me. "About time Nerd! I just did two," Holding up two fingers, "rounds of shots! Where were you?"

"I'm sorry! The guys pulled me to the side to ... question me."

"About?"

"Whether we were going to have sex tonight or not."

"Oh God! And to answer their question, no."

"So you don't want all this tonight?" He asked gesturing at his body.

"I'd rather do it when I can remember that I did it."

"Fine."

As the party started to dwindle down, only the Trebles and Bellas were left.

"Who wants to play 'Truth or Dare'?" Amy asked.

We all sat down in a circle, Lilly provided the bottle.

"Lover boy, you can spin first!" Amy shouted.

Jesse spun the bottle and it landed on Amy.

"Truth or Dare?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Truth."

"Who from the Trebles would you go all the way with?"

"Bumper."

Everybody stared at her. "Well we are dating." Everybody gasped. "Shut up!"

She grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on me.

"Flatbutt! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do a round of body shots with Stacie."

"Damn it!"

"You ain't getting out of it Flatbutt!"

Stacie went into the kitchen and brought out two slices of lime, two shots of tequila, and a thing of salt. "I'll go first!" She said.

After that embarrassing little moment, we went back to the kitchen and I spun the bottle. It landed on Unicycle.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you think is the hottest girl here?"

"Um ... Jesse you're going to hate me. Beca I think you're the hottest girl here."

"Whoa!" Everyone shouted. I couldn't speak. I thought for sure he would pick Stacie.

"Don't worry man. I know she's hot." Jesse said.

"Okay! I'm leaving! Come on Jesse!" I stood up and he followed me out.

"Whoa! Somebody's getting lucky!" I heard Donald shout.

We went back to the Bella house and I dragged him to my room. "You are not getting lucky! You are just sleeping in my room!" I explained.

"That's fine with me."

And with that we fell asleep.

* * *

**Song used is "Party In The USA" ~ Miley Cyrus**

**Okay! Third chapter in 24 hours is done! And I hate it! But I'll post it! And if any of you still continue to follow my story after this you must be really committed. But again, I will promise that it will get better! My good ideas don't start until next chapter! Give me a break! Okay actually I haven't gotten any reviews yet so I don't know what you guys think yet! So on that note. I'm done ranting! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And the 4th chapter! Oh! Just a note-I know I've been writing in Beca's POV for pretty much all of this story, but that's the way I want it. Nothing big has happened yet where I really need to dive into a different person's perspective, so I'm sticking to Beca's POV. Oh! And there is a huge cliché in here, but I hope you find it funny!**

* * *

Oh, God! I'm going to be late for auditions! My track star instincts kick in and I sprint over to the auditorium that auditions are held in. I run just as Tommy starts talking.

"The most recent ICCA's champion gets to pick the song."

I rush over to my girls.

"Okay, what do think girls?" I ask them.

"How about that song you did at auditions last year?" Amy says. How does she know what song I did last year?

"Okay, yeah!" I say hiding my confusion.

"Okay! Let's go with "Cups" by Anna Kendrick." I say.

Tommy nods his head. "You heard the lady! You have 1 hour to practice, and then you must sing."

The hopefuls head back stage to practice, and I start to get up to go by Jesse when Amy grabs my shirt.

"Oh no, Shaw Shank! Not today! Today is war!" She says.

"Shut up! It's just auditions!" I say, and with that I get back up and walk over to Jesse.

"Hey Nerd!" I say as I sit on his lap.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby!" He says.

Unicycle clears his throat. "Um, what's a Bella doing over here?" He questions.

"Not talking to you!" I say turning back to Jesse. He pulls me in for a kiss.

"You know you really shouldn't be over here," he says as we pull apart.

"Fine! But don't expect anything tonight then," I say jokingly. Then I get up and leave.

After the practice, the first one came out. She was about 5'5" maybe 5'6" and had dark red hair. She reminded of Chloe.

"Okay go for it ... " I rummaged through the papers on the desk in front of me until I found her, "Laci!"

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

_Your gonna miss me by my hair_

_You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh_

_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

She hit every note perfectly, but we still need someone to replace Chloe's bass! "Hey, um, Laci, how low can you sing?" I asked.

She looked confused but then let out a low "_dum_" that matched Chloe's perfectly!

"Thank you!" I said, and she left the stage.

I turned to the girls and they all had surprised looks on their faces. "Girls, I think we found Chloe's replacement!" I said quietly but excitedly.

They all nodded their heads.

After about 6 horrible auditions for the Bellas and a bunch of Treble and BU Harmonic auditions. The last girl auditioning stepped up. She was auditioning for the Bellas and hopefully could sing. The girl was about the same height as Laci and was blonde.

_I got my ticket for the long way 'round_

_Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way_

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

As she sung, she the last line she pointed at the Treble Maker section, more specifically right at Jesse. Now it could be a coincidence if she didn't keep it there for the remainder of the song. Damn it! She wants MY man and is the only other good singer. I'll let her in, but she was going to get kicked out faster than Aubrey can let everything out (if you know what I mean) if she tried any funny business.

"Okay, thank you Samantha! We will let you know!" I said trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"Thank you!"

I turned to my girls as she left, "Okay, the only two that can actually sing are Laci and Samantha, and Laci can replace Chloe's bass, so it looks like they are our two girls."

"Amy, Cynthia Rose, you two are on kidnapping duty," I say turning to them.

"Yes! My favorite job!" Amy says enthusiastically.

"Don't scare them to much, please. I don't want them ditching us as soon as they join us!"

"Fine," Amy mumbled.

"Good tomorrow night at seven, go kidnap them, and bring them to the house."

* * *

The next night we got ready for initiation. Of course we didn't use quite as many candles as Aubrey had for us.

When Amy and Cynthia Rose brought the girls in, I went to stand behind the girls.

"Okay. Our newest Soprano, Samantha," I said pulling off Samantha's bag. The girls clapped softly.

"And our new Bass, Laci!" I said pulling off her bag. At this the girls clapped harder, excited about Chloe's replacement.

I stepped behind the table in front of us and told the new girls to step up and grab a scarf. Then I told the older Bellas to take out their scarves and stand by the newbies. Which got me several confused from the older Bellas.

"Repeat after me! I sing your name."The girls repeated. "Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." _Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman. _"And I solemnly swear to always crush the Treble Makers in competition or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." The old Bellas got smiles on their faces when they understood why they had to retake the oath. The new girls however had scared looks on their faces.

"I have a question," Laci said.

"Yes?"

"My sister was a Bella and she said that in the oath it said that we couldn't 'have sexual relations' with a Treble Maker. Why is that no longer in the oath?" She asked.

Amy stepped forward, "That my fine friend is because our leader Beca here, let herself be penetrated by a Treble last year. She even sung to him as an apology at finals last year."

"Stop using the word 'penetrated'! And he has yet to 'penetrate' me! Now with that said, the next person to say that word will be kicked out!" I said.

"Ooooo! Beca and Lover Boy have yet to go at it! I'm going to have a talk with him tonight!" Stacie said.

While at the same time Amy said, "Shaw Shank? Really? You gotta get that thing in ya!"

"Ugh! You two are impossible! And are very well scaring off the newbies!" I shouted.

I turned to the newbies, "Don't listen to them! They are the group perverts!"

The girls nodded.

"Well! Let's go to the party! I gotta find 'Lover Boy'," I said giving Stacie the eye.

When we got to the party, all of the girls, besides the newbies, went their own ways, and Samantha turned to me. "Hey, Beca, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said knowing that it was probably about Jesse and he would probably find me while she was still around.

"Well ... there's this guy. He's in my Literature class."

"Really what's his name?"

"Jesse."

It was then that I heard a familiar, "BECAW!" Announcing that Jesse had found me. I turned and saw him walking up the seats with two red solo cups in hand, already drunk.

"Really Nerd? Really?" I said when he got close enough.

"What?"

"You are drunk. Already!"

"Well, while I was waiting for you and the Bellas the guys made me have a few drinks." He explained. "These the new Bellas?" He said nodding towards Samantha and Laci.

"Yeah. This is Laci," I pointed at the redhead, "and this is ... "

Samantha cut me off, "Samantha." She held out her hand.

"Um, hey?" He said shaking her hand. "So Becs, you ready to have a little fun?" He said turning to me and giving me a little kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Nerd! Wait ... " I turned to Samantha, "what were you saying about a little crush that you had on a guy named Jesse?"

"Um ... Nothing ... " She said, obviously embarrassed.

After four rounds of shots with the girls, I was hammered. "Come on Nerd, lets go back to my place."

I grabbed Jesse and pulled him to the Bella house. We went upstairs to my room, and started kissing. From there things escalated quickly.

* * *

**Songs used: "Cups" ~ Anna Kendrick**

**Boom! 4th chapter. And yeah, I know, ending sucks, but I wanted to get it out by the end of the day! And yeah I know its cliché to use Anna Kendrick's song when she plays Beca in Pitch Perfect but I felt like doing something ... crazy! so yeah that's that and I was going to say something else but I forgot what I was going to say. oh and don't worry Samantha is not stealing Jesse and you'll see more of her later. um please review and I have nothing else to say!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here's the 5th chapter. Yeah! U know what I realized? I realized that there are people who started stories weeks and months ago that only have a chapter or two of their story done, and here I am! Started this story about 3-4 days ago and I'm already to the fifth chapter, and I had none of this but the first chapter prewritten! Amazing right? But with that, I present to u the 5th chapter! (mostly typed on my iPod)**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't remember anything that went down after I initiated Laci and Samantha into the Bellas. I stretched and hit something hard and fleshy. Turning to my right, I saw a Jesse shaped outline. Then I realized I was bare naked. Crap! Slowly getting out of bed without disturbing Jesse, I walked over to my bathroom and took a shower. When I got out, Jesse was still asleep. I quickly threw on a pair of gray sweat pants and a black tank top. Then I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I grabbed the Advil bottle from the ledge above sink and popped two in mouth before chasing them down with some water. When I walked into the living room, I saw Amy lying on the floor stirring. Knowing she was about to wake up, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed two Advil and a cup of water and brought them into the living room where Amy was sitting up.

"Hey Amy. How are you feeling?" I said softly handing her the Advil and water.

She took it and said, "I've felt better. It didn't help that you and Lover Boy go at it like Dingos in heat though."

"I don't even remember going to the party last night! Let alone having sex with Jesse! And I don't think we were that loud!" I said remembering the disturbing video that Amy had showed me.

"Yes you were!" Heard from behind me. I turned to see Stacie and Donald holding hands behind me. "We could hear you two and my room is the farthest from yours!"

"Oh God!" I said sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

"Don't worry Shaw Shank! At least they couldn't hear you over at the Treble house!" Amy said trying to reassure me.

"Um actually, I got a text from Unicycle last night that says 'What's going on over there? It sounds like a herd of stampeding wildabeasts.'" Donald said from behind me.

"Fuck!" Even the Treble house could hear us. Luckily they were our only close neighbors.

"Don't worry Flatbutt. After awhile you two while get quieter. Last night was your first night." Amy said trying to reassure me again.

"Thanks," I said, my voice rolling in sarcasm.

That was when Jesse walked down the stairs. "Thanks for what?"

"Well apparently we went at it last night and - "

"Yeah I gathered that through the fact that I was bare naked when I woke up, but ... um ... I didn't have a condom on when I woke up."

What? I started to panic. "Did you check to see if it fell of while you were sleeping?" I asked, the panic clearly visible in my voice.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"No condom."

"Shit! First I find out that we go at it like wild animals and then I find out that my boyfriend forgot to use a condom!" What was going to do if I was pregnant? I wouldn't be able to preform with my Bellas. How would I tell my folks? What am I going to do?

"Beca?" I heard coming from left. I ignored it. "Beca come on talk to us."

"What?" I said.

"It's okay. We'll see if you get your period this month and if you don't we'll get you a test. And you can always get an abortion." Stacie said kneeling down beside me.

"Yeah, I guess," I mumbled.

Jesse came over and sat beside me, wrapping my small frame in his arm, pressing me against his warm chest. "Beca, no matter what happens, pregnancy or no pregnancy, I will be here for you. And if you are pregnant, I will stick by you through whatever decision you make. I will be there for you forever." He reached into his pocket. "Beca I was going to do this tomorrow when Chloe and Aubrey were here but I guess this is as good of a time as any. Now, I'm not asking you marry me, but will you consider it?" He pulled out a small box. I took it and opened it, inside was a ring. "It's a promise ring." He said.

"Jesse, I love you. Yes, I will consider marrying you." I said softly. He slid the ring on my finger.

"I love you too. You know that was the first time you ever said you loved me."

I let out a small laugh. "I know."

"You know what? I like the look of that ring on your finger. Someday when I'm not a poor college boy, I'm going to get you a real ring, and ask you to marry me for real. That's a promise."

"Thanks Nerd." I kissed him.

"Well, as touching as this is, I think we need to round up the Bellas and tell them your little news." Amy said ruining the moment.

"Well we don't have to tell them the news, but we should probably round them up," I say.

"Why can't we tell them the news? Besides they are going to notice the promise ring and think something's up." Amy said.

"Because I don't want to worry them."

"Worry who?" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Laci standing by the steps.

"Um … it's nothing!" I say quickly.

"Just tell them!" Stacie says.

"Fine! After we gather up the rest of the girls!" I say.

* * *

**And that's where I'll end it! Note: typing on my iPod is super hard! I checked for errors and think I got them all but I could have missed some. I mean it just tried to turn the word mean into llamas! It's super fustratating but if I can get a chapter to you all then it's worth it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy 6th fricking chapter! Alright guys here's the 6th chapter! Now in the last chapter our little friends found out they had unprotected fun! This story starts off 2 weeks later. And yes my Authors notes are a bit long but I like it like that!**

* * *

It has been two weeks since me and Jesse had sex. The girls didn't take the news of the fact that I might be pregnant very well, because obviously what would they do without their badass leader in competition? But they said that if I was pregnant, that the Bella's win at Finals would be for me. The day after, when Chloe and Aubrey arrived, we told them the news too. Chloe took it really well, being her overly enthusiastic self, however Aubrey took a different view on. She was not thrilled at all, telling me how I never should have let Jesse "penetrate" me, and that she should have never passed on the leadership to me. I took it like a big girl, but then she did something that I never expected Aubrey to do, when she was done ranting out her anger, she hugged me and congratulated me on finally going all the way with Jesse. Obviously someone had told her I never had sex with Jesse yet.

When I woke up, I had cramps. The familiar cramps that came with something I had been anticipating for two weeks. I slipped out of Jesse's arms, he had been sleeping with me every night for the last two weeks, and ran to the bathroom. When I saw the familiar drops of blood that declared I was on my period, I let out a loud shriek of relief and joy. I was not pregnant!

A worried knock on the door alerted me to the fact the Jesse had heard me shriek and was concerned, "Becs what's up?" He yelled.

I crossed over to the door, flung it open, and gave Jesse a big hug, "I got my period, I'm not pregnant!"

I was suddenly aware of the presence of the other Bellas, when I heard a loud, "Yes!" Coming from Amy.

"Oh hey girls. I take it you heard me scream?" I said innocently.

"I'm pretty sure the Trebles next door could hear you scream! Girl, you have a set of lungs on you!" Chloe, who was staying here with Aubrey since the two women apparently have nothing better to do then hang out with a bunch of college students, said.

"Well sorry," I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm. "Now, I want someone to call Laci and Sam and tell them to get their butts over here, I want all of the Trebles out of the house, and I want all of my Bellas in the practice room in 20 minutes, Chloe and Aubrey too." I commanded.

"Geez! She finds out she isn't pregnant and get right down to business!" Amy said.

"Go!" I pointed at the door and all of the Bellas left my room. I turned to Jesse, "You should go to."

"Why?" He whined.

"Because you're a Treble, and I want all of the Trebles out of the house."

"Fine, I'll see you later." He left the room, and I quickly got ready for practice. I changed into grey sweats and a blue tank top, did my makeup, yes even for Bella practice I put on makeup, threw my hair into a ponytail, and grabbed my laptop of my desk. Then I ran down to the practice room barefooted. Some of the girls were already in their seats. Like a first grade teacher, I had given the girls assigned seats according to their starting position for competition. Lilly, Jessica, and Ashley were already here, but I paid no attention to them as I stepped up onto our mini stage and crossed over to the table I had placed there for my laptop. Setting my laptop down, I opened it up, my mix ready to go. Then I crossed over to the whiteboard that was on the stage, and stood by it while I waited for the rest of the Bella, Aubrey, and Chloe. The next people to come in were Laci and Sam, followed by Amy, then Cynthia Rose, then Chloe and Aubrey, and lastly Stacie.

"Okay acca-bitches! I have decide what we are doing for Regionals, and I figured Chloe and Aubrey here could help out Laci and Sam. For Regionals we will be doing the same mix from Finals, everybody will get the same solos as they had from Finals and Laci and Sam will be taking over Chloe and Aubrey's solos," I said to start of practice. Everybody looked okay with my decision. "Okay, Laci and Sam have you two watched the video I sent you of last years finals?" I looked at them and they both nodded their heads. "Good." I passed out the same sheet music we had used last year according to the name listed on the paper, giving Laci Chloe's sheet and Sam Aubrey's.

* * *

**Okay so it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm going camping later today and won't be back until Sunday, so I threw you guys a quick update! So I hope you enjoyed it and I know it was sucky but like I said I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. And now I'm just blabbering so goodbye and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I'm back from my camping trip! I didn't get to write at all while I was gone. :( Then on Monday I didn't feel like writing, so I started on Tuesday! Then, I got sick on Wednesday and couldn't hold my attention to anything for longer than a couple of minutes. Now it's Thursday! I think a rhinestone fell of my big toe ... Oh, and the rating is changing to M because of strong language and disturbing mental images. (No not sex images, I don't write porn!) Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**The Day Before Regionals**_

Shit! The day before regionals and all of the Bellas are on their period! What are we going to do? We sound amazing, but these girls are an emotional wreck! You can't make any loud noises without Cynthia Rose tearing your head off, all Stacie does is complain about how she and Donald can't have sex, Amy is like a fucking pig, eating everything she can find, then complaining about how she's going to get fatter than she already is, Lilly is a psychopath, all Laci does is watch movies and cry, Sami just sits there and complains about everything, Jessica locks herself in her room for the entirety of her period, and Ashley is angry as hell through hers. I swear I'm the only normal one during her period, sure the girls think I spend too much time in my room making mixes, but aren't I always making mixes?

I hear the doorbell ring and rush to get the door. When I open, I see Jesse standing there.

"Hey Million Dollar Baby!"

"Shut up, don't ever call me that again, and get your ass inside," I say pulling him inside and shutting the door.

"Geez, sounds like it's someone's time of the month."

"Ha! Yea, try the entire Bella group's time of the month."

"Um … Yea … so I'll be going now … I'm not a big fan of a house full of hormones … " he turned to leave, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"You aren't going anywhere," I tell him.

"Why are you punishing me?" He complains.

"Because you keep me from going crazy," I reply, kissing him on the cheek. "To my room!" I yelled and pulled Jesse with me.

* * *

**Hey! So really short update! (Like 300 words) I know it's not what you expected for me being gone for like a week, but I have no idea what I'm going to write for the day of regionals! I already have that night written, but that's it! Hell, I don't even know who's going to win! I thought about the idea of a new team entering the competition and winning and dropping the Trebles out of the competition, but I'm not sure. And I realized I'm leaving a lot out of this. Like I didn't do the Riff-Off, but I didn't know what to write. Oh, and I'm really out of key to songs of this fucked-up generation so if I throw in a bunch of old songs, it's just because I admire those songs more than the fucked-up songs of this fucked-up generation. So on that note, please help me and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I know the last update was terrible! (In case you were wondering I deleted the note that used to be Chapter 7, so now Chapter 7 is actually chapter 7. if u can make sense of that. Sorry I'm possibly ADHD! Never been tested! I never make sense!) So two things popped into my dreams the other night, so I did some research and um I don't know if you'll like this or not and I don't even know if it'll make any sense, and i'm probably going to regret it later, but for now ... Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Day of Regionals**_

When I woke up, I realized that today was finally the day of Regionals! I scrambled out of bed looking for my phone. When I found it, I called Laci and Sami and told them get their asses over to the Bella house to get ready. Then, I preceded to wake up the rest of the Bellas. When they were all awake, I sent Jessica and Cynthia Rose to the kitchen to make breakfast, I sent Stacie and Ashley to place all of the outfits they put together for us in the wear's room, and then I sent Lily and Fat Amy the two other bathrooms besides my own to shower. When I was done giving instructions, Laci and Sami walked into the house, I sent them to the kitchen to help with breakfast. When all that was done, I retreated up the stairs to my bathroom, and took a quick shower. When done, I threw on some underwear and a bra and a bathrobe and checked if my outfit was in my room yet. I was thankful that I had thought to throw a robe on because just as I walked out of my room, Stacie walked in yielding my outfit.

"Hey Beca! I got your outfit!" Stacie says.

"Thanks! Um … You got anymore outfits to deliver 'cause I know you have a thing about showering before eating and I also know Amy and Lily are still taking showers."

"Thanks Beca!" Stacie rushed into my bathroom and I knew that I had exactly 4.25 minutes before Stacie got out of the shower.

I quickly changed into the black jeans, navy blue tank top, white and black plaid shirt, and combat boots Stacie left for me. Then I heard the water turn off. I looked at my phone. Yep! 4.25 minutes! I cracked the door open, threw the robe inside, and told Stacie I would see her downstairs. I threw my hair into a ponytail and rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. When I got into the kitchen, Laci handed me a plate loaded with a ham and cheese omelet, bacon, and hash browns. I sat at the counter by Ashley and tucked in to my food. I had to admit these girls can cook. As I ate Lily, Amy, and Stacie came down too. I sent Ashley to my room to shower and Sami and Jessica to the other two. When I was done eating, Laci insisted that she should do my hair, so I let her while she waited for an open shower. When the last two girls were in the shower I went into my bathroom and did my usual heavy black eyeliner with some midnight blue eye shadow. Then I ran back downstairs. Half way down the stairs, I heard a knock at the door, I went to open the door, and saw Jesse standing there with Donald.

"Hey guys! I'm sorry, but the Bella have a strict no fraternizing with the enemy before competition rule! So buh-bye!" I said closing the door. I could hear them moping and complaining through the door, but it was one of the rules that Aubrey is making us follow if we are dating Trebles, Trebles and Bellas are not allowed to communicate on competition days.

After a everyone was ready and we had stretched our bodies out, warmed up our voices, went through the set once more before competition, and I had given a pep talk to the girls, we left. Like I had been the last few days, I was feeling out of breath, but I was sure it was just from the fact that I had been working so hard on school, the Bella, and keeping up with all of the things Jesse wanted to do. Being the most recent winners of the ICCAs, Regionals were being held at Barden like last year. I tyed my scarf around my neck, and lead the girls to the auditorium, by the time we got to the auditorium, it's only like an eight minute walk across campus, I was weezing and totally out of breath. I hid it well, but was worried about why I was so out of breath the last few days and if I would survive through the Bella set. The Sockapella had just ran onto stage and sang the same song as last year, F**k You. When they were done, I was done weezing and caught some of my breath back. Then, the Trebles went onto stage, they sang Can't Hold Us. The crowd went wild as always. Then we were up.

When we were done with our set, we ran backstage, and I found Jesse standing, waiting to congratulate me. "Wait until the winner is announced." I said, patting his back. He just stood there and poutted, until I finally gave in and kissed him on the cheek.

Finally the announcer came out to announce the winners. "In third place the Sockapella."The Socapella ran onstage to collect their trophy. "And in second place the Barden ... Treble Makers!" The Trebles ran onstage to get their trophy. "In first place the Barden Bella!" Yes! We ran onstage to receive our trophy.

That was when I started to loss my breath again, I started to cough and hack, then I doubled over and threw up a fountain of blood. When I pulled back up, I saw horrified face, and one smug, familiar face.

I didn't get time to react before all of the Trebles and Bellas ran over to make a fuss over me. They insisted taking me to the hospital, and I had no choice but to go, as they lifted me up and carried me to the Treble bus.

At the hospital, x-rays were taken and I was put into a room to moniter my blood-throw-uping, which had happened once on the bus, and twice during x-rays. All of the Bellas and Trebles were in my room, when a doctor came in and told them to leave. I didn't see my doctor's face until he closed and locked the door. It was the same face that I saw after throwing up blood the first time. And it was then that I put a name to the face.

"Vic! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled in shock.

"Shut up! I told you three years ago, that I would get my revenge!"

I watched him pull out a gun, he pointed it at my head. I let out a shriek as he pulled the trigger. The last thing I felt before I fell out of consiousness, was a sharp pain in my forehead.

* * *

**Ah! Cliffhanger! I bet your all wondering these three questions:**

** 1) Was Beca throwing up blood?**

** 2) Who the fuck is Vic and what does he have against Beca?**

** 3) Is Beca going to live?**

**Well, the answer to number one will be answered next chapter. The answer to number two ... well ... I don't know when that one will be answered, probably sometime in the next 10 chapters. And the answer to number three is ... yes of course Beca is going to fucking live! Geez! I'm not killing Beca off here people!**

**Also, the songs used are:**

**F**k You ~ The Sockapella**

**Can't Hold Us ~ Macklemore & Ryan Lewis feat. Ray Dalton**

**I have an obsession with Macklemore! I have all of his songs, and right now Can't Hold Us is playing on my iPod! **

**So, I hope you all loved it! If you have any suggestions, PM me! Otherwise ... PLEASE REVIEW! And another chapter should be out in 3-7 days.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So last time I left y'all with a cliffhanger! So what's going to happen next? Well read it! Oh! And I have like a million ideas for this story, so if it starts to get over whelming please tell me!**

* * *

_**Jesse's POV**_

I heard a scream and gunshot like bang come from the direction of Beca's room. The scream sounded like Beca. I hit Donald in a "come-with-me" manner, and took of down the hall. I heard the sound of Donald's feet racing after me, and I saw the doctor that told us to leave Beca's room quickly exit and run down the hall. I motioned for Donald to run after him, and I ran into Beca's room.

Her head was bleeding, and I could see the place where the bullet entered her head. The gun was laying on the floor about a foot away. I walked over to Beca. She was unconscious, and I could see her body struggling to breath, but the science geek in me told me that she was shot in her frontal lobe which doesn't control breathing, the brain stem controls breathing, but I couldn't think about this now. Beca was dying. I called for a doctor. One rushed in, and Beca was rushed to surgery. I recognized the doctor as the one who took Beca's x-rays. He told me she would be okay and that Beca was in surgery with one of the best brain doctors in the country.

I went back by the Bella and the rest of the Trebles. Donald had called the police when he tackled Beca's shooter down to the ground, and they had him in cuffs and were dragging him out. Donald had joined us. The police had bagged the gun used to shoot Beca … god it was so hard to say … . One policeman had come over to talk to us.

"Hello there. I'm understanding that you are all friends with the victim." I flinched when he said victim, Beca wasn't a victim, she's my friend, my best friend, my girlfriend. She was the one that I love, and I didn't want to hear her be referred to as a victim! But I nodded my head yes like everyone else. "And … Jesse … you where the one who found the victim?" He said looking at me. I nodded my head. "And … Donald … you were the one who caught the shooter?" He said looking at Donald. Donald nodded his head. "Okay … are either of the victim's parents here?"

I spoke, "I contacted her dad who works at Barden University where we all go to school. He should be here soon. Her mother lives in Wisconsin, but I also contacted her, and she should be here within a day or two."

"Okay. Does anyone know why the shooter, 20-year-old Vic Atair, would want to shoot Beca? And in a hospital?" We all shook our heads no. "Well, thank you for your time and please tell Mr. and Ms. Mitchell that the police station will be contacting them." And with that he left.

I sat down in one of the chairs that were there. I can't believe this is happening to me, the Bella. Beca. I care too much for her to let her slip through my fingers. I love Beca with all my heart, and I won't let anything else hurt her. I already miss the way she calls me her nerd.

It was then that Dr. Mitchell came into the room. "How is she?"

I stood up. "They haven't given us any information yet."

Then Beca's doctor walked in. "Good evening. I'm assuming you are all here for Beca Mitchell?" We nodded our heads. "Well Beca is in stable condition. The bullet didn't get very far, Beca has a very thick head."

I laughed, "We know doctor!"

"Well, the bullet did hit her frontal lobe, which as some of you may know is the part of the brain that controls memory, speech, movement, decisions, and emotions. However, it doesn't look like the bullet hit any part of the frontal lobe that we should have to worry about problems with memory, speech, or movement. Though she may have slight problems with emotions and decisions, but I don't believe it will cause many problems."

"Thank you doctor." Dr. Mitchell said.

"There is one more thing. We know the cause of why Beca was coughing up blood earlier today. She had a tumor linked with adenoid cystic cancer. We removed the tumor, and it hadn't spread very far. However, adenoid cystic cancer is often found in older men and women, and it is likely she may suffer a relapse later in life."

"Um … thank you doctor. Can we see Beca?" Dr. Mitchell looked as if he might pass out after finding out all of this information. I probably didn't look to good either. It was a lot to take in.

"Sure, but it might be safer, if only a few of you go in at a time in case she wakes up. You don't want to overwhelm her."

"Thank you." Dr. Mitchell said.

"Dr. Mitchell you can go in first to see her." I said.

"Please, come with me Jesse. I know you care a lot for Beca."

"Sure." I followed Dr. Mitchell to Beca's room.

* * *

**Yeah! 9th chapter done! And now you all know what is up with Beca! And yes there are a lot of big words in there, but I watch a lot of medical shows (thanks to my dad) and I really would like to be doctor if blood and puke of others didnt gross me out. So I think I will stick to my dream of becoming a guidance counselor. Any ways ... PLEASE REVEIW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jesse POV**

When we walked in, I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces as I saw Beca laying there. Her head was bandaged where she was shot and her throat was wrapped up tight. She was connected to million machines, and even though I knew they were helping her, I didn't want to see her like this. These machines made my strong Beca look weak. I heard Dr. Mitchell's breath catch, he obviously felt the same way I did.

I put an arm around Dr. Mitchell, and said, "Don't worry Dr. Mitchell. Beca is strong and I know she would want us to be strong too."

"Thank you Jesse. I wasn't always the best father to Beca, but I was trying to fix that, and seeing Beca laying here after a close encounter with death, well it makes me realize that I don't have very much time left to make things right between us." He started to cry, and I helped him into a chair.

After a little while, I left the room and told the Bella and Treble to go in one at a time to see Beca. I saw that Chloe and Aubrey had also joined us. When they had all visited Beca, the Bella, Chloe, Aubrey, Benji, and even Donald all had tears in their eyes. The other Trebles looked sad, but they didn't know Beca as well.

Finally, visiting hours were over, and only Beca's dad was aloud to stay. I told him I would come by tomorrow after picking Ms. Mitchell up from the airport.

* * *

After I had picked up Ms. Mitchell and Beca's 10-year-old twin brothers Sam and Wyatt, and Chloe and Aubrey who insisted they come along, I drove to the hospital. When we got to Beca's room, Ms. Mitchell went right up into tears. Sam and Wyatt were also tearing up about seeing their big sister in this state. Chloe and Aubrey took Sam and Wyatt down to the cafeteria to get them a snack, and I went along to get Dr. and Ms. Mitchell some coffee. When we got back, another man was in the room comforting Ms. Mitchell.

"Dad?" Aubrey questioned the man.

The man looked startled at Aubrey's sudden appearance in the room. "Aubrey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm friends with Beca. What are you doing here?"

"Well as you know, after your mother and my divorce, I met another woman, who it seems is the mother of your friend Beca." Mr. Posen explained.

"Ah! So this is your oldest daughter?" Ms. Mitchell chimed.

"Yes. This is my oldest daughter Aubrey."

"Well, nice to meet you Aubrey. Beca told me many things about you when you were the leader of the Bella. Your father has also told me many wonderful things about you."

"Nice to meet you two Ms. Mitchell."

"Please, everybody call me Sharon."

Well, this was weird. Beca's mom and Aubrey's dad were dating. And that meant that if everything went well Beca and Aubrey would be stepsisters. I wonder how Beca would take that news.

* * *

**Beca POV**

I heard voices. They were hushed voices. I heard soft crying. I felt pain in my forehead, though I didn't know why. I felt pain in my neck, though again, I didn't know why. I cracked my eyes open, I saw Jesse standing next to Chloe, they were having a quiet discussion. I saw Aubrey talking to a man I did not know. I saw my mom and dad softly crying in chairs next to each other. I also saw my twin brothers Sam and Wyatt playing their Nintendo DS in a corner. Nobody in the room was actually paying attention to me.

I opened my lips and let out a soft "Hey everybody!" All of the talking and crying suddenly stopped. All eyes in the room moved and landed on me. Everyone looked joyed to see me. It was my brothers that finally broke the silence.

"Beca!" They shouted. They rushed over and gave me a gentle hug, their games forgotten.

"Hey guys! Missed me?" I asked, directed at them, but meant for the whole room.

"Yes!" They pouted. They were really close to me and when I went away for college, it really hurt them.

My mom came over and gave me hug. Then my dad did. The Chloe did. Then Aubrey did. Then Jesse came over and kissed me softly on the lips. How I missed his kisses. "I missed you Million Dollar Baby."

"I wish I could say the same, nerd. However, it didn't feel like I was out for long. So could you please tell me how long I was out so I may feel the same way."

He let out a laugh, "I see your sarcastic quip has left. If you must know, you were out for a week. I think your mom and dad were running out of tears to shed. It's a good thing your awake."

"Mom? Dad? You were crying for a week? Is that healthy? And Jesse, my sarcasm will never leave."

It was then that a doctor walked in. "Ah. Beca. I see you are awake." No shit Sherlock. "How do you feel?"

Well that was a good question. My head felt like someone had struck it with a hammer about a million times, and my throat felt like someone had cut it open. Do I sugar-coat it and say I feel fine, or do I say what I really feel. "Truthfully doc. It feels like someone struck my head with a hammer a few million times, and for some reason my throat feels like it had been cut open."

"Well we can give you painkillers for your head. And as for your throat, Beca, we had to cut out a tumor that was linked to a rare type of throat cancer, it is typically found in older men and women, an it is likely you may suffer a relapse later in life. I will go get some painkillers for you now." He left.

Cancer. Cancer. CANCER! I had cancer! I started to freak out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So bad news, I'm being forced into another camping trip this weekend, and probably next weekend but I may be able to get out of that one, and then the weekend after that we are going up to northern wisconsin for a family thing, and then the weekend after that we are going camping again but I may get out of that one too. But I can't get out of this weekend because my father is a sow. So on to the story!**

* * *

It has been two weeks since I was shot, and I was still in the hospital because my body keeps reacting badly to my medicine. It's Christmas Eve, and I just found out that all of the Bella and Trebles were staying at Barden to celebrate Christmas with me. Despite all of pleas for them to go home for Christmas, they kept an iron-head and ignored my pleas. However, that meant that Donald and Stacie, Amy and Bumper (not very happy about that joining us), Benji and Sami (she wasn't into Jesse anymore and found Benji's magic very cute), Laci and Hat, Greg and Ashley, Jessica and the new Treble Freddie, and Aubrey and Unicycle (three years of sexual tension and they are final together) all got to spend Christmas together. Even Chloe's boyfriend Matt and Aubrey's sister Leah were joining us. Though Leah had no choice, she had to spend Christmas with her father and since her father was spending Christmas with my mom and my mom refused to leave my side, Leah had to join us for Christmas, might as well get to know people from Barden considering she would be joining us next year.

My mom is always here with the twins to keep me company. Jesse and my dad have been in and out for classes. Chloe and Aubrey stop in here often. My Bella stop by when they aren't in class or working on the mix I made them for Semifinals. I made Stacie incharge of choreography, and put Chynthia Rose temporary leader until I got back.

The next day, I awoke to the sounds of people talking to each other cheerfully, that was when I was reminded that it was Christmas Day. I let out a soft enough groan that people wouldn't hear and get conserned. I poked Jesse, who was standing beside me, and told him to help me sit up. When that was done, I looked around the room. My dad, Shelia and their almost two-year-old son Gabe whom I shared a birthday with and was the godmother of were standing close to my left side. I nudged Sheila and told her to put Gabe down on my bed. Me and Gabe were buddies, even though me and dad and Shelia didn't have the closest relationship, I still felt obligated to spend time with my godson and half brother, a feat that the twins found impossible even though they shared the godfather responsibility. However, when the twins saw that Gabe got a spot on my bed, they wanted one too. I obligated and they climbed on down by my feet and sat next to each other crossed legged fronts turned to me. Of course, that made Jesse jealous, so I let him sit on the right side of my bed. I looked around again and saw Aubrey talking to a girl that was obliviously her sister, I saw my mom talking to Aubrey's dad, I saw Chloe and Matt sucking each others faces off, and I saw everyone just having a good time sitting and standing around a hospital bed talking to each other.

We all exchanged presents, or should I say everyone gave me presents and I, being stuck in a hospital for two weeks, was unable to give anyone anything except hugs and kisses (which only Jesse, Wyatt, Sam, Gabe, my mom, and my dad received). However, the Christmas both my mom and Chloe each received engagement rings. Chloe right of the bat asked me to be her maid-of-honor, which I excepted, and that got me a big hug and Chloe telling me that this was the best Christmas ever. My mom was shocked when Aubrey's dad, Charles, proposed. Though I was probably more shocked not at the fact they were going to get married, but that Aubrey was going to be my stepsister. Aubrey looked shocked too.

When visiting hours were over and everybody gathered their stuff and left, I was alone to sort out my presents. Dad, Shelia, and Gabe got me a new pair of Beats headphones; Mom and Charles got me the new Mac I wanted (which I wanted set up immediately after getting, but waited until just now to do); Chloe got me a picture frame that said, "Best Friends" on it and had a picture of me and her in it; Aubrey got me a costomized picture frame that said, "Thank You For The Memories, Beca!" on it and had a picture in it from finals; the Bella got me a signed photo of the Beatles; the Trebles got me nothing; the twins got me a one hundred dollar iTunes gift card; and Jesse got me a charm bracelet with a music note, heart, and birthstone charm.

It was a good Christmas, for being in the hospital.

* * *

**Okay so it was short and it sucked, but I wanted to give you something before I went on my stupid little camping trip! I think for the next chapter I'm going to slow down and write a really good chapter for y'all. Dont give up on me yet! The next chapter will knock your socks of and leave you speechless! I hope. :( Anyways PLEASE REVIEW it might give me more inspiration. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Y**eah! It's the 12th chapter! Did you guys miss me? I'm so sorry! I started drivers Ed and I'm like actually studying for it and stuff, which is new to me, and they give you like homework and junk, and I started this like "memory board" filled with pics from last years family gathering, and I have to finish it by Thursday, and I've been hanging out with some of my friends from drivers Ed like today 11 of my friends plus me were gathered in a DQ just to hang out, that's pretty awesome! So yeah, driver's Ed ends in like 2 weeks so after that I'll be able to post more! And if I pass the test I can get my temps on May 19! So pumped! And with all that said: (my longest authors note ever) I give you the 12th chapter. (Dont you forget about me (the Simple Minds version) is playing on my iPod!)**

* * *

I'm finally able to go home! And about time too! Those damn doctors took weeks to find meds that worked with my system! I mean those damned meds made me suffer through headaches, nausea, hot flashes, even fucking seizures (two to be exact), I was not happy, and neither were my parents (lots of yelling there), Jesse (lots of freaking out there), and neither were the Bella's (doctor said I'm not allowed to perform at Semifinals).

But you know I'm strong. (Jesse called me his strong badass angel. He cares so much for me and he believes in me so much. How I deserve such a pure hearted person like him is beyond me. I deserve an alcoholic, an abuser, someone who never even loved me, but yet somehow I got Jesse instead.) My doctor says I should stay at home with my dad, and dad and Jesse agree. So for the next two weeks I'm staying at my dad's place. Then after the two week period, I'll go back to the Bella house. Dad's allowing the Bella and Jesse to come and see me, and he wants me to go to classes. Mom took the boys back to Wisconsin two days ago, and to start planning her wedding, which they plan on having this summer. Unfortunately, Chloe also wants her wedding this summer. So I'm double booked on weddings this summer, and one of them I have to help with both. Ugh!

Two days in, I was sitting on the floor of the livingroom playing with Gabe with some kiddy show meant for kids of Gabe's age. Gabey is so cute, the way he pulls my hair, the way he laughs when I tickle his tummy, the way he snuggles on my lap when he's tired. My dad walked into the livingroom having just gotten done with his class. Shelia was at some big meeting, they were really happy I was living with them right now, Shelia's schedule at work was hectic at the moment. Dad slumped into a chair nearby. Gabey was asleep on my lap, so I reached over and grabbed the remote. I know dad likes to watch the news, so I turned on the news, and leaned against the couch, stroking the little hair Gabey had.

"Hey Becs. Can we talk?" I heard my dad say after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah! Sure! What's up?"

"Look I know you and I haven't always gotten along very well … " He started but I cut him off.

"Look Dad, I was angry and hurt when you and mom got the divorce, but I realized when I saw you and Shelia and Mom and Charles so happy at Christmas, that you and Mom just didn't love each other like you and Shelia do, like Mom and Charles do. It's okay, I love you and I always have, I love the same way I love Mom, Sam, Wyatt, and Gabe. We may have not gotten along in the past, but as I've gotten closer to Jesse this last year and a half, I realized I can't hate you for loving Shelia. You and Mom didn't have that kind of chemistry." That was the most I've said since I got here and I meant every word.

"Thanks Bec. It's just, seeing you lay there on that hospital bed, so close to death, it made me realize how little time I have to make things right with you. I'm sorry for all of the pain I ever put you through. I'm glad you forgave me. I'm also glad you love Gabe so much."

"Dad, I'm never leaving you. You'll be leaving me before I leave you. And you aren't allowed to leave me until I'm 90!" He chuckled. Gabe was making my lap hot, but I couldn't get up to take him to his crib. "Dad, can you take Gabe to his crib?"

"Sure honey." He got up, kissed my head, and took Gabe to his crib. As he left with Gabe, I lifted myself onto the couch. I flipped through the channels and found some movie that Jesse had tried to show me. I turned it on, and fell asleep quickly.

••••••

When I woke up, I was in my bed. It was dark out, but I could hear talking downstairs. Dad must have carried me up to my room. It's sad that I'm still small and light enough for that. I was feeling hungry, so I walked downstairs. Dad and Shelia were still up. I walked behind my dad, and gave him a hug.

"You didn't have to carry me up to my bed. You could have thrown you're back out." I scolded.

"Hey Becs. I didn't know when you'd wake up, so I figured I would just take you up." He explained.

"You couldn't have woken me up, and given me food?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be hungry."

"Dad, I'm always hungry!" I laughed.

"Sorry. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure! Want popcorn?"

"Sure Becs!" I really only watch movies with Jesse, but I figured it would help me become closer to Dad and Shelia.

I went to the kitchen and made some popcorn, when I came back, Dad started the movie. We fell into a comfortable silence as we watched one of Dad's favorite movies, The DaVinci Code.

* * *

**Movie used:**

**The DaVinci Code ~ 2006? ~ Directed by Ron Howard**

**K! That was just a filler chapter! Oh and no I didn't look at the DVD to find out the director of the DaVinci Code! I knew the director I couldn't remember the year it was made but I think I'm close! **

**I NEED HELP! I PLAN ON WRITING SEMIFINALS NEXT, AND I COULD USE SOME HELP WITH THE SONG CHOICE! IF YOU WANT TO HELP, PLEASE PM ME AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I PLAN ON DOING, AND YOU CAN TRY TO HELP ME! I HAVE AN IDEA BUT I COULD USE HELP! WITH THAT, PLEASE REVEIW!**


	13. PLEASE READ! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! BUT I REALLY WANT YOU TO READ THIS!**

**No, I'm not quitting this story, but I want to tell you that this story is about to get very serious. And you may have noticed that instead of Romance/Humor it had changed to Romance/Hurt/Comfort. It was originally supposed to be a carefree hum-ho story but I got all of these ideas in my head and I felt like using them. As some may have noticed I've already been setting things up. (i.e. the cancer, the mystery man, Beca not being able to perform at Semifinals, Benji's parents divorcing (actually I have no idea where I'm going with that), and the sappy dialogue between father and daughter.) **

**I also want you guys to know somethings about me:**

**1) My favorite colors are black and silver.**

**2) My birthday is November 19, 1998. (That makes me about 14 1/2)**

**3) My favorite accomplishment in my life has to when at the beginning of the school year we had to come up with an anti-bullying campaign and I made these black and silver bracelets that said 'Be A Buddy, Not A Bully.' On them. I sold 200 bracelets and made 200 dollars for my school's POPS (Power of Positive Students) account.**

**4) Prior to doing that anti-bullying campaign, I was a bully and a bullied. It started around second grade, me and my best friend started to get into fights, sometimes it was her to me (verbal bullying) and sometimes it was me to her (physical bullying). In fifth grade, I got so mad, in the locker room, that I slammed one girl to a locker, made one girls arm bleed, and said words that I still regret three years later. I got an ISS for it. It was the second to last day of school this happened. There was an award ceremony going on that day, and I won a Presidential Award for being one of the top three in my class of 22 students, but I was unable to stand up and receive my award with my other two classmates because of my decisions. The last day of school, I apologized to those I hurt. And I've only ever seen one of them again, once the next summer. After that, I went to a school about 15 minutes away. There I made friends and enemies, but I still haven't found my niche in the three years I've been there. I have friends, but it's not the same. My class in my new school has 76 kids, my bestfriend is a boy named Noah. He's the only one at my new school I have completely opened up to others I have semi opened up to. I still bullied, I try my hardest, but I still bully others, and every time I do my memory flashes back to that day in fifth grade and I breakdown. Hell, every time I'm bullied, I breakdown, but every time I'm bullied I don't go for help, I take it because I deserve it.**

**5) When I was about two and a half, I got out of my crib, and I fell down the stairs, my head cracked open, I had to get stitches and staples. I was taken from my mom. I was adopted by my great-aunt. I hang out with my birth mom almost twice a month.**

**6) I never knew my dad. He abandoned my mother when she got pregnant with me at 16. I have his eyes and hair color. I'm glad I have something to remember him by, but I hate him for abandoning my mom and me. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten adopted if he stayed.**

**7) I've considered suicide twice, and cutting eight times, but even when they hit me hard, I don't do it, because I know my family will be hurt. And don't want my family to have to bury me at such a young age, they shouldn't have to. I want to be the one burying them.**

**8) I have OCD, ADHD, temperamental issues, depression, and post-traumatic stress disorder.**

**9) I'm afraid of hospitals.**

**10) I was born premature and unable to breath. I was connected to a breathing machine for about a month.**

**11) I still suffer from breathing problems (mostly shortness of breath) from time to time. From this I'm unable to play sports like I would like to.**

**12) I'm fat and I don't care.**

**13) 13 is my lucky and favorite number.**

**14) I cried pretty much the entire time I wrote this.**

**15) I have an amazing family! The eldest in my family (which would be my great-grandma) is 81 and is the best grandma in the world! She has eight kids, the youngest of them being the one who adopted me, the oldest and youngest of her kids are 16 years apart but still super close. Combined they had nine kids. The oldest is my mother. They are the best cousins ever! Two of them I consider my brothers and those two are nine and seven years older than me. My cousin of closest age is 18. We hangout all the time. I was the first great-grandchild. The next great-grandchild is 13 years younger than me. I love her with all my heart, and will never let her become as dysfunctional as I am. There are no more great-grandchildren after her.**

**16) I spend a lot of my time watching movies and listening to older music, however, I don't do silent movies or music without words.**

**17) If I could take back everything cruel, stupid, and hurtful I ever said, I would.**

**18) I don't mind school. I never study, and never do my homework, I retain information like a sponge does water. I always get good grades.**

**19) I plan on going to college for a degree in psychology. I want to help dysfunctional kids like myself.**

**20) I love travel, but hate camping.**

**21) I want to go to every state, and help at least one kid in each state with there problems.**

**22) After college, I want to escape and start a new life in a new state. (I'm thinking of going to the Carolina area).**

**23) I've been through a lot, but I don't expect sympathy. Some people don't care and I'm fine with that. If you want express sympathy towards me go ahead, but you don't need to.**

**24) My name's Halley!**

**25) I have a male German Shepard black Lab mix named Buddy (I named him when I was four cut me some slack!) and a female calico kitten named Little Dave (she's not little at all. She's almost 15 pounds. Way more than a kitten should weigh!)**

**My last comment to all of you is this:**

**Stay strong. Even when it feels like the world is against you, it's not. Don't end your life. There are people that love you, even if it doesn't feel like it at the time. I love each and everyone of you, and I don't know any of you. From reading this, you'll understand why there is so much hurt in the coming chapters. I hope you all read each and every word of this super long note. I love you and I hope to have a chapter out for you all by next week Tuesday. **

**~Stay Strong~**


	14. Chapter 13

**YEAH BUDDY! It's the 13th chapter! This chapter is semifinals! This chapter will be entirely in Beca's point of view, and it gets a little emotional. But enjoy it anyways. Hope you like my song choices!**

* * *

It's the day of Semifinals, and I'm unable to perform because of ... you know ... recent events. The girls didn't stop by this morning, and by now they were already at the venue. I texted the Bellas and Jesse a good luck, and turned on the T.V. to the station the Semifinals were being aired on. Dad, Shelia, and Gabe joined me.

After about a million terrible performances and maybe 2 good ones, including the Footnotes, the Treblemakers finally came on. Donald started with the beat. I recognized it as Journey's 'Don't Stop Believin'. Then Jesse began to sing,

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

God, his voice was like ear porn even on the T.V. I love that boy. Wait love? Yeah, I love him. Then the new kid (Trevor?) started to sing,

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Goin' anywhere_

Then Benji stepped up,

_A singer in a smokey room_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

Then all of the Trebles besides the ones doing the instrumental started to sing,

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching_

_In the night_

_Streetlights, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin', somewhere in the night_

When their set was done, they ran of stage, and were quickly replaced my Bella.

"Well, somethings different here Gale." One of the announcers said.

"Right you are John. It seems the Barden Bella are missing Beca Mitchell, their captain." The other announcer, Gale, said.

"And look at how they're dressed!" John announced.

I looked and saw they were right. My Bella were dressed just like I typically dress. They all had dark jeans and a black camisole. Then each Bella had a different colored flannel shirt and pair of Converse on. Fat Amy with a very pretty shade of purple, Cynthia Rose with hot pink, Stacie with light blue, Laci with lime green, Sami with bright orange, Lilly with neon yellow, Jessica with blood red, and Ashley with dark blue. Weird...

Cynthia Rose blew into the pitch pipe, and I could hear a faint "1, 2, 3, 4." Then Lilly started with the beat. That's weird, it doesn't sound like the mix I gave them. Then Sami started to sing 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson,

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

The Bellas all repeated, _I would pray. _Then Stacie started to sing,

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I tried to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

Then all of the Bellas,

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

There was a slight _whoosh _and the beat changed, I recognized it as 'Unwritten' by Natasha Beddingfield. Cynthia Rose started to sing,

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

Then all of the Bellas,

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only your can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

And they fade out. The Bellas are announced the winners and the Treblemakers runner-ups. That's when I get the text.

_~I'm not finished until you feel the pain I felt. - Unknown_

But I knew who sent that.

Vic was after me again.

That's when I heard the gun shot and screams.

But it wasn't from Dad, or Shelia, or Gabe.

It was on screen.

The Treblemakers and Bellas were on stage celebrating, when Jesse fell.

Bleeding.

Clutching his chest.

Taking short, pained breaths.

Vic shot Jesse.

Jesse was dying.

I felt the pain in my chest associated with a heartbreak.

I started to cry.

I pressed Gabe to my chest.

And cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**And that was the 13th chapter! Will Jesse live? Will he die? How the fuck did Vic escape jail? Find out in the next chapter of The Perfect Pitch.**

**~Stay Strong~**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Awesome Nerds! Ready for another chapter! So this chapter took me like forever to write because of studying for my driver's Ed test (100 on signs test, 90 on General Knowledge! I passed!), chores, spending an entire Monday figuring out how to sync my iPod to my laptop (my laptop wasn't the original computer I used to set up my iPod), spending an entire Tuesday watching movies (Pitch Perfect happened to be one of those, plus the deleted and extended sences, and about every other movie Anna Kendrick has been in), not to mention I took up running (Surprisingly I really like to run, but I'm not joining track and field, even though I did an entire country block this morning, which is like four miles), I also had some serious writer's block while writing this. So there are parts of this that absolutely suck, but you find out the deal about Vic today! And that Beca has some secrets... Enjoy!  
**

* * *

My mind was reeling when I woke up. I had a terrible dream. Vic had texted me, said I would feel the pain he had felt. Then Jesse was shot. When I had come to my senses, I noticed I was sleeping on the couch, Gabe's head was pressed against my boob, and it was kinda uncomfortable. I shifted him so that I was on my back, and he was laying on my stomach. I carefully propped myself up on my elbow, and looked around the living room. The clock stated it was eight o'clock, but it gave no hint as to whether or not it was morning or night. All of the curtains were shut tight so no light could get in. There was noise coming from somewhere in the house. I painfully moved myself so that I could see light coming from the kitchen. I carefully lifted up Gabe and cradled him in my arms. I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Dad and Shelia were having a quiet discussion with somber looks on their faces. They looked up when I walked in.

"Hey Beca. How are you doing?" Shelia asked me quietly. I was confused. Did she mean to ask me if my head or throat hurt?

"I'm fine ... " I said confused.

"Beca do you want to go visit Jesse now or do you want to wait until morning?" Dad asked me. Jesse? What's wrong with Jesse? Then I realized that it wasn't a dream. Jesse was really shot by Vic. I felt my head spin and my breath catch. I sat down in the nearest chair. Feeling Gabe squirm in my arms, I set him on the ground. Only about five hours ago, Jesse was shot. It was all my fault. I dragged him into my problems. I should have told him about Vic before it was to late. Now Jesse was dying. I had to visit him before it was to late.

"I'm going to change. Then we can go over to the hospital." I rose up out of my chair, and ran up to my room. I heard my phone beep. I dove onto my bed, and grabbed my phone. There were a million messages, the first few were from before Jesse was shot:**  
**

**Beca! How did you like the set? ~ CR**

**Beca! Don't freak! The set change was my idea! ~ Red**

**So what did you think of our outfits? They were inspired by you! ~ Jess**

**Did you like my choreography? ~ Stace**

**The girls are so good! ~ Bree**

**Just wanted to say I love you before I go out. ~ Nerd**

**Damn girl that boy toy of yours has some seriously sexy pipes! ~ Fat Patricia**

**I think Lover Boy just gave me an eargasm. ~ Stace**

**Girl! You sure know how to pick men! ~ Red**

**I can see your toner through the phone! ~ Bree  
**

The next ones were from after he was shot.

**Becs, are you okay? ~ Red**

**We're at the hospital with the Trebles. Where are you? ~ CR**

**Beca are you okay? Where are you? ~ Bree**

**Shawshank! Jesse's in surgery! Where are you? ~ Fat Patricia**

**I'm going to guess you're either cry or asleep. So just text or call when you get our messages. I'm sure Jesse would want you to be here. He's out of surgery now, but the doctors won't tell us anything. ~ Red**

The last one was from about fifteen minutes ago. I stripped down to my underwear, and threw on clean black sweats, white long-sleeved shirt, and black moccasins. Shoving my phone, iPod, and ear buds into my pocket, I ran downstairs. Shelia was waiting at the door.

"Sorry I can't come Becs, I have class early in the morning, and someone has to watch Gabe." He tossed me his car keys.

Right before I stepped out of the door, I ran upstairs to grab my guitar. I ran back downstairs, placed my guitar in the back seat, and hopped in the driver's seat. We drove silently for about five minutes before Shelia started to talk.

"Beca are you okay?" She asked. No I'm falling apart.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Beca, I know that's a lie." She said matter-of-factually. I wasn't in the mood for talking. My walls were a million miles high.

"I'm driving," I mumbled. She dropped it.

We drove in an uncomfortable silence for another 10 minutes before we arrived at the hospital.

I ran inside, and found the Bella and Trebles sitting together in the waiting room. They all turned to look at me with somber faces. I could feel the waterworks starting, and threw myself into Chloe's outstretched and expectant arms. She held me in her arms while I soaked her t-shirt with my tears. "Shh. It'll be okay Becs. It'll be okay. You won't lose him."

"Have you heard anything yet?" I asked, whipping my tears away.

"No Becs. They won't tell us anything until a parent, sibling, spouse, or fiancée shows up." She says. An idea pops into my head.

"Hey Chlo. Remember that promise ring Jesse gave me?" I asked.

"Yeah ... Why?"

"Think I pass it off as an engagement ring?" I saw her eyes light up.

"Let me see it." She grabbed my hand and started to compare my ring to hers. "I think we might be able to pull this off! Go up to the receptionist and ask her for Jesse's doctor. When she asks you your relationship to him flash your ring."

"Okay!"

I walked up to the receptionist. "Hi, may I see Jesse Swanson's doctor, please?"

"What's your relationship to Mr. Swanson?" She asked, boredly and tiredly.

"I'm engaged to him," I said flashing my ring.

"Oh! Um, yes. Let me call the doctor over for you." She picked up her phone, and dialed a number.

A few minutes later, a tall man in his upper thirties appeared. "Hi, I'm Dr. Travis Reed. You must be Jesse Swanson's fiancée?" He said, shaking my hand.

"Um, yes. I'm Beca Mitchell. How's Jesse doing doctor?" I replied.

"Well, the bullet just barely missed his heart, but it didn't hit anything except a rib, which we patched up. We were able to remove the bullet, and he's in stable condition. Once he wakes up, I think we'll hold him for a day just to make sure he'll be alright, then he can go home." Oh, thank God! Jesse's fine!

"Thank you doctor. Can we see him?" I said gesturing to the Bella and Trebles.

"Sure! If he wakes up just let us know." He left.

The Trebles, Aubrey, Chloe, my Bellas, and I walked down the hall to Jesse's room. When we got to his room, I let everybody go in before me. I walked in, and they parted so I could see Jesse, my breath hitched. He was laying stiff as a board, his chest had bandages covering it, however, unlike when I was in the hospital and Jesse saw me for the first time, he was only hooked up to one machine. It was comforting to know that his injuries weren't at all serious. I walked over to him and took his hand in mine. Leaning down, I kissed his forehead and let a few tears escape. I wasn't exactly sad anymore, they were more like tears of joy. After awhile most of the Bella and Trebles cleared out, and it was just me, Donald and Stacie (they were getting pretty serious), and Benji. Shelia left after Benji promised he would give me a ride home. I grabbed my guitar that Shelia left for me. Not even knowing what I was going to play, my hand soon took over and shifted into a song I knew well, it was a song that I actually had a solo in when I was in seventh grade choir, it was my first solo and lead me to having a solo in pretty much every song in choir since, it was also the song that I used to create my first successful mix, it was the song I sang three years ago at my grandpa's funeral, it was a song he liked very much and when he found out I got to sung a solo for it in seventh grade, it helped me bond more with him. This song was Owl City's Fireflies. I started to hum along to it, when I heard Benji humming with me. I opened my mouth and started to sing:

_You would not believe your eyes_  
_ If ten million fireflies_  
_ Lit up the world as I fell asleep_  
_ 'Cause they'd fill the open air_  
_ And leave tear drops everywhere_  
_ You'd think me rude_  
_ But I would just stand and stare_

I could hear Donald and Stacie join in.

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_ That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_ 'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
_ From ten thousand lightning bugs_  
_ As they tried to teach me how to dance_  
_ A foxtrot above my head_  
_ A sock hop beneath my bed_  
_ The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_ That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_ 'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_ (When I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack_  
_ (Please take me away from here)_  
_ 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_  
_ (Please take me away from here)_  
_ Why do I tire of counting sheep?_  
_ (Please take me away from here)_  
_ When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_  
_ I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_  
_ I got misty eyes as they said farewell_  
_ (Said farewell)_  
_ But I'll know where several are_  
_ If my dreams get real bizarre_  
_ 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
_ That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_ 'Cause everything is never as it seems_  
_ (When I fall asleep)_

_ I'd like to make myself believe_  
_ That planet Earth turns slowly_  
_ It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_  
_ Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

I could feel my emotions running deep, I haven't sang that song since Grandpa died. Grabbing Jesse's hand again, I let tears run down my face. That's when I felt my hand being squeezed. My eyes raced up to see Jesse's eyes fluttering, getting used to the brightness just as mine had to weeks ago. His lips parted, and as quiet as Lily, I heard him say, "Don't cry." I started to cry more, this time more tears of joy. Jesse was awake.

"I wasn't crying because of you, Nerd."

"Ouch that hurts, Becs." I wiped the tears of my face, and gave him a genuine smile.

"Your such a Nerd. How's your chest?" I asked, hoping he wasn't in pain.

"I can barely feel it."

"That's good. Hopefully you'll be able to go home tomorrow. I can go back to the Bella house tomorrow."

"I know. I was hoping to celebrate tomorrow night, but it looks like that's not happening anymore." I lightly slapped his head. "Hey! No hitting the injured."

I laughed, "Fine!" I leaned down and kissed him on the mouth.

"I like that much better." He said. I smirked.

The next day, Jesse was free to go. I picked him from the hospital, and we drove back to campus. We couldn't decide which house to go to first, so we exchanged a kiss and walked to our respected houses. When I walked into the Bella house, I was attacked with hugs and screams of different nicknames ("Shawshank" - Amy, "Shorty" - Stacie, "Midget" - Cynthia Rose, and something from Lilly that I was unable to hear.) Amy suggested that since I was finally "released from prison", that we should have a girl night tonight. Everyone agreed. I texted Jesse, and he said that guys were forcing him into a guy's night.

Girl's night consisted of chick flicks, gossip, and me sneaking suggestive texts to Jesse. Around ten, we heard a knock at the door, I went to open it, and in stormed the Trebles. This caused an uproar with the girls, but eventually the arguing stopped and everybody sat around the T.V. watching some movie Jesse popped into the DVD player. Surprisingly, no alcohol was consumed by the Trebles, they just wanted to hangout with us, since most of the Trebles and Bellas were dating anyways.

When the movie was over, I stood up. I had to get the story of me and Vic of my chest. "Hey everybody. I have something to tell you. It's about Vic, the man who shot me. The man who shot Jesse." Everyone was taken back by the fact that Jesse was shot by the same man who shot me, but they wanted me to continue anyways. "First, I want to say that contrary to what you all believe, I'm not 20. I'm 19. I was and am the youngest in the class. In fact, Sami and Laci are both older than me, only by a couple days, but still older than me." Everyone seemed taken back by that too. I continued though. "Over three years ago, when I was about 15 and a half, a sophomore, my grandpa died. I was torn up. Me and Grandpa were very close. Vic was my boyfriend at the time, he was over a year older than me, the oldest in our class. He held my hand though it all. The night after Grandpa's funeral, Vic and I went all the way. It was our first time. Almost a month later, I found out I was pregnant. Vic was super excited. He hoped it was a boy, so he could teach him all of the things he knew. Football, Vic was the captain of the football team; Basketball, Vic was also the captain of the basketball team; Tennis, Vic was also the captain of the tennis team; and swimming, he was the captain of the swim team also. He was very skilled and hoped to teach the child everything he knew. I was the captain of the Soccer and Track & Field teams. It was the first time in the school's history that Sophomores were the captains of every sports team, my friend Carson being the Volleyball and girl's Basketball captain. We were all very talented. Carson was the only besides Vic that I told about the pregnancy. Not even my parents knew. Despite Carson's and Vic's desperate pleas, I continued Soccer and Track & Field. Then one day, when it there was about two months of school left, and I was about three months along, when I was at a track meet, I was doing the 1600 meter. Which is twice around the track. I was tied for first when the other girl tripped me. I landed with my fist closed under my stomach, it broke my wrist, but it didn't matter because the fall was followed by a sharp pain in my stomach, I rolled onto the grass clutching my stomach as the other girls ran past me. Vic, Carson, Coach, and the team came running to my side. Vic was the first to notice that I was bleeding. It wasn't hard to notice, I was wearing the team's yellow shorts, and they were slowly turning orange. It was then that I knew I was miscarrying. Vic knew it too. He and Carson told Coach that I was pregnant. He allowed Vic and Carson to take me to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, it was confirmed that I miscarried. Vic was crushed. He blamed me. He wouldn't talk to me anymore. I was upset, but not like Vic. I was also relieved because obviously I was way to young to be having a kid. After the school year was over, I moved in with my dad. Carson and I still talk, actually Carson lived with her father in Wisconsin, her mother actually lived in the same town as my father. She moved down here too. I didn't do sports anymore, but still sung in choir. That was when I really threw myself into my mixes, mostly because Vic hated it when I mixed, and I hated Vic for shutting me out. I did the things that Vic hated, I put my ear spike back in, I got more tattoos, I wore black, I put on heavy black eye makeup. I was happy doing the things Vic hated. Slowly I started to forget about Vic. Then he showed up in the crowd at Regionals. And you know the rest. Then right before Jesse was shot, I got a text from Vic, saying that he would make me feel the pain he felt." I stopped. I was crying buckets. Suddenly, I was in the middle of huge group hug. It felt good to let that all out.

* * *

**Boom! There's the 14th chapter. Hope you enjoyed! It was the longest chapter yet! (ALMOST 3,000 WORDS!) I'm going to skip to Finals for the next chapter! I'M LOOKING FOR HELP ON THE SONGS! ESPECIALLY THE TREBLES SONGS! I COULD ALSO USE FEEDBACK ON MY CHOICE FOR THE BELLAS! SO PLEASE HELP ME! ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. PLEASE READ! NOT A CHAPTER!

**HEY! So I want everyone to go to my page and answer the poll that I put up!**

**A) Flat-out quit.**  
**B) Quit and make a collection of one-shots following what I've already established in "The Perfect Pitch".**  
**C) Continue with the story.**  
**D) Continue story until graduation, then make a collection of one-shots.**

**Do it before Sophomore Year is done in like 2 chapters! Okay bye! Love you Awesome Nerds! Make good choices! ~Stay Strong~ Be good. Don't do drugs or alcohol. The legal drinking age in Wisconsin (And most of America?) is 21, so you better be 21 if you're going to be ruining your liver. Fat Halley OUT! PEACE!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey Awesome Nerds! Please read Author's Note at the bottom. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Night Before Finals_

Oh my God! Tomorrow is the Finals! I'm freaking out! We just got to our hotel and it's like nine at night. I called a Bella meeting, and told them to be in bed by eleven and up by eight. When they complained, I put my foot down. It wasn't like last year when Aubrey told us we had to be in bed by ten and up by six. They agreed to meet me for breakfast by eight fifteen. We quickly ran through the set. I declared the meeting over, and ran over to Jesse's room. He answered on the first knock, and pulled me into the room. As soon as he shut and locked the door, I grabbed him by the collar and started to kiss him. We made our way to the bed, lips still locked, as I started to unbutton his shirt. The rest of the night was just a blur.

* * *

_The day of Finals_

I woke up ten minutes before eight. Wiggling out of Jesse's arms, I quickly grabbed the bag I brought along. I ran into the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out of the shower, I dried my hair and threw it up into a messy bun. I put on my usual dark eye makeup. I threw on the black sweatpants, white tank top, and black sweater I brought along. I went back into the room and found my shoes. Jesse was just waking up when I opened the door.

"Hey! Baby! Where you going?" He asked.

"I'm meeting the girls for breakfast. You wanna come?" I answered, knowing Jesse would want to come.

"Yeah, sure!" He jumped out of bed naked, pulled on his Batman underwear, a pair of jeans, a batman t-shirt, and his custom Converse with the Batman symbol on the sides.

"Oh my God! You are a total nerd! Wearing all that batman junk." I criticized.

"You wanna see something even awesomer?" He asked.

"Sure ... " I asked cautiously.

He pulled up his shirt slightly to reveal a Batman symbol sown onto his pocket. I couldn't resist. I did a facepalm. As I pulled my hand from my face, I noticed the time.

"Crap! I gotta meet the girls downstairs in two minutes! Let's go Batboy!" I said rushing out the door. Jesse close on my heels.

Later that day, the Bellas and I were standing backstage in Lincoln Center. The Trebles has just ran on stage. They sang Rascal Flatts' Life is a Highway.

When they were done, we walked onto the stage. We were all simply dressed. Our shirts were sparkly, and each girl had it in a different color that matched what the color they wore at semifinals, I had on a silver top. Our shoes matched our shirts, and we all had on black pants. I blew the pitch pipe, and we started:

(**Beca-Bold**

_Laci-Italics_

Amy-Underline

_**Beca & Laci-Bold Italics**_

_Laci & Amy-Underline Italics_

**Beca & Amy-Bold** **Underline**

**_All-Bold Underline_ Italics**)

**I'm at a payphone**  
The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know_  
**Where have the times gone**  
My universe will never be the same  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Popdanthology_  
**there we go**

**Oooooh ooooh**  
**All I wanna do is love your body.**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want me**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I find it so stupid  
So why should I hide  
Don't wake me up  
That I love to make love to you baby

**_Sorry for party rocking_**

_**Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck**_  
_**Some nights, I call it a draw**_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
_**Now I'm at a payphone**_

**Yo, hell yeah, dirty bass**  
**Ghetto girl, you drive me cray**  
**Hell yeah, dirty bass**

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Let's go!_

_Turn up the music cause the song just came on_  
_I'm talking here and now_  
_I'm talking here and now_  
_Let's go!_  
_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down_  
_I'm talking here and now_  
_I'm talking here and now_

**It's not about what you've done**  
**It's about what you doing**  
**So I cross my heart, and I hope to die**  
**It's all about where you going**  
**No matter where you've been**  
**But i'll only stay with you one more night**  
**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Hey, I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me, maybe?  
_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_  
_I think this might be it for us _**(blow me one last kiss)**

**_Let's go!_**

**Hey I heard you were a wild one**  
**Ooh, ooh**  
_**'Cause that's just how we do**_  
_**Lets go!**_  
_**Dirty dancing in the moonlight**_  
_**Take me down like I'm a domino**_  
_**Lets go!**_

Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby

**I let it fall, my heart**  
**And as it fell, you rose to claim it**  
**It was dark and I was over**  
**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

_You chewed me up and spit me out_  
_Like I was poison in your mouth_  
_You took my light, you drained me down_  
_That was then and this is now_

_**Girl let me love you**_

**Don't wanna break your heart**  
**I wanna give your heart a break**  
**I know you're scared it's wrong**  
**Like you might make a mistake**  
**This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me**

_**Girl let me love you**_

_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_  
_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me_

**So if by the time the bar closes**  
**And you feel like falling down**  
**I'll carry you home**

_Tonight_  
**I'm wide awake**  
_We are young_  
I can go fast, I can go slow  
I can go places nobody else goes  
_Tonight_  
**I'm wide awake**  
_We are young_  
**I can move fast, I can move slow**  
**I can go places nobody else goes**

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow

_Swag swag swag, on you_  
_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue_  
_I dunno about me but I know about you_  
_So say hello to falsetto in three two swag_

_**Good morning and good night**_  
_**I'll wake up at twilight**_  
_**Starships were meant to fly**_  
_**We don't even have to try**_

**_Oppan Gangnam Style_**

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_  
**We've reached the climax**  
As long as you love me  
**_Eh- Sexy Lady_**  
**Woah-oh-oh-oh**  
**It's always a good time**  
_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_  
**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**  
_As long as you love me_  
_**Eh- Sexy Lady**_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

**Shine bright like a diamond**  
_Oppan Gangnam Style_  
**Shine bright like a diamond**  
Ah!  
Pound the alarm

_**I've been everywhere, man**_  
_**Looking for someone**_  
_**Someone who can please me**_  
_**Love me all night long**_  
_**I've been everywhere, man**_  
_**Looking for you babe**_  
_**Looking for you babe**_  
_**Searching for you babe**_

(Lilly) Naneun sana-i  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i  
Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i  
Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i  
Keureon sana-i

_At skyfall_

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**Ricochet, you take your aim**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down, but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**

_Woahhh oh oh oh_  
_Woahhhh oh oh oh_  
_Woahhh oh oh oh_  
_This is love, this is love, this is love_  
_Oh, Miss international love_

**Where you been**  
**Where you been all my life**  
**Where have you been, all my life**  
**There was a time I used to look into my father's eyes**  
**Like when you said you felt so happy you could die**

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_  
_If they do, we will get lost in a crowd of people_  
_I've been looking for you forever baby we go_  
_Together baby we go, we go_

We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go  
**_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_**

**_L-U-V Madonna_**  
**_Y-O-U You wanna_**  
**_L-U-V Madonna_**  
**_Y-O-U You wanna_**

**_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_**  
**_It's always a good time_**  
**_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_**

Oh my God! I'm dying! That was definitely the hardest set we ever did! I'm sweating buckets! My legs feel like jelly! I'm going to die!

I carefully walked off stage with the girls. I found Jesse and collapsed into his arms. "Jesse I'm dying." I mumbled into his shirt.

"Your not dying." He said pulling my hair back into a ponytail and wiping sweat off my forehead.

"Yes I am!" I mumbled.

"Okay Becs. Whatever you say."

"Did your parents come?" I asked.

"Well that was out of the blue, but yes." He said quietly as the next group just went on.

"Cool! I'm finally going to meet them!" I was excited yet nervous. This was a big deal.

Finally the results were announced, the Trebles got second and we got first. As I held the trophy protectively in my arms, I walked over to Jesse.

"Boom, Bitch! First place two years in a row! Whatcha gonna do about it?" I said cockily.

"I'm going to kiss you, then turn you around and introduce you to my family." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Your parents aren't actually behind me are they?" He nodded, a smug grin on his face. "Nice first impression Beca." I mumbled to myself.

I turned around. Standing in front of me were a large man that looked a lot like Jesse with blonde hair probably in the mid forties, a petite woman with the same hair color as Jesse and blue eyes also in her mid forties, two identical boy that looked about 16 or 17 with blonde hair and blue eyes, a short girl about 12 or 13 with blue eyes and blonde hair, and a taller girl about 13 or 14 with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Beca, this is my family. My dad David, my mom Melissa, the identical twins James and Chase, and the fraternal twins Hayley and Jazmyn." He said, pointing to each one respectively. "Everyone, this is my girlfriend Beca." I was greeted with hugs from David and Melissa, and handshakes from Jesse's younger siblings.

"It's so nice to meet you Beca. Jesse has told us many things about you." Melissa said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Swanson." I said.

"Please call me Melissa." I just nodded my head. "We would love for you to join us for dinner."

"Um ... Okay. Sure."

I took a few seconds to analyze Jesse's siblings more carefully. James and Chase's blonde hair was styled in a fashion that almost reminded me of Greg's, their faces were a perfect mix of their parents, their blue eyes were more of a grey-blue, they each wore a plaid shirt, James in green and Chase in red, James had on darker jeans than Chase, and they wore Converse that matched their shirts, from what I could see, they were both very muscular. Hayley's dirty blonde hair was very curly, her sky blue eyes were ringed by dark makeup that rivaled mine, she looked just like James and Chase, she wore an Avengers t-shirt, black jeans, and black Converse, she was probably 5'2", already very "busty" for her age. Jazmyn was the complete opposite of Hayley, her dark brown hair was pin straight, she looked just like her mom with brown eyes, she was wearing a pink Hollister t-shirt, faded skinny jeans, and brown boots, she was probably 5'5", and pretty flat chested. Even though they looked like complete opposites, Hayley's left arm was slung over Jazmyn's shoulder and Jazmyn's right arm was hugging Hayley's waist.

"How old are the girls?" I asked Jesse silently.

"Thirteen." He answered. I just nodded.

A couple minutes later, Jesse and I had successfully wrangled up all of the Bellas, Trebles, and parents. We also found Aubrey and Chloe who congratulated us with lots of hugs. As a big group we all walked over to our hotel were, after carefully placing the trophy in my room, we discussed what everyone was doing tonight and when our flight leaves tomorrow morning. Apparently everyone's parents, minus my own as Sam was sick and Shelia, Dad, and Gabe were in Washington for one of Shelia's big corporate meetings, were all here, so everyone was going to dinner with their parents.

Since apparently Hayley, Jazmyn, James, and Chase were all picky eaters, we just went to a nearby Dairy Queen. The girls each got a six piece chicken strip basket, and the rest of us got burgers. Jesse's parents insisted they pay for me. While everyone ate at a normal pace and talked with each other, Hayley tucked down her food like it was her job, stealing three of Jazmyn's in the process. Wow. Where does she put all of that? I looked at Jesse, he just rolled his eyes.

"So Beca, aren't you the one that made Jesse all mopey last year during Spring Break?" Chase asked. The question caught me off guard.

I glared at Jesse. Then answered, "Um ... Yeah ... Guilty as charged." I said shyly.

"Yeah, then she sang to me at Finals last year." I glared at him again.

"No one was supposed to know that Nerd."

"I think that's cool," Hayley said, it was the first time I had heard her talk since I met her. She had a sweet, girly voice, that didn't go with her dark appearance.

"Don't the voice fool you. She's usually silent, but when she does talk, seventy-five percent of the time it's ... yeah ... Just don't get on her bad side." Jesse whispered in my ear.

"Thanks Hayley. Do you sing?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Nah, I prefer working backstage for school musicals and playing the trombone." She stated.

"Don't listen to her. She sings all the time! In the shower, doing her homework, in the car, in the choir, she even did a solo once!" Jazmyn exclaimed. "Besides she's quitting band!"

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah ... " Hayley said quietly.

"That's pretty cool! You know when I was in high school, I had a solo in every concert we did. I'm an Alto. You?"

"She's a Soprano!" Jazmyn exclaimed. I figured out that Jazmyn was like the mouthpiece of the two.

"Mezzo Soprano." Hayley said quietly.

"That's pretty cool! Jazmyn do sing?" I asked, considering we were on the topic.

"I'm an Alto in choir, but I'm not great. The only reason I joined choir was for Hayley. I'm more of a sports kind of girl."

"Really? What do you play?"

"I play Soccer, run Track, and swim."

"Cool! I played Soccer, and ran Track also. My friend Carson was convinced I could make it to the Olympics. I broke every school record for Track, including some of my older ones as I went."

"That's so cool! You were like a double threat!" Jazmyn exclaimed.

"Triple actually! I had a really sharp tongue. Still do in fact."

"Jesse I like her!" The girls spoke at once. It was kind of creepy.

"Us too!" The boys said together.

"That's kind of creepy." I said. Everyone just laughed.

"They do that a lot. Just wait until both sets of twins speak all together. Then it's really creepy." Everyone just laughed some more.

The night ended quickly, and before I knew it, we were all back at Barden for a couple of more weeks until summer vacation.

* * *

**So the songs I used were:**

**Life is a Highway-Rascal Flatts**

**Pop Danthology 2012-Daniel Kim**

**I don't know if any of you have heard of Pop Danthology, but it is pretty fucking awesome! This guy Daniel Kim makes a mix of the top 50 songs of the last year every year. It's really cool and you should check it out. It's like eight minutes long, but still pretty fucking awesome.**

**I have no filter, and my favorite word is fuck, and I find a lot of places to use it. So just keep that mind.**

**Well, some of you voted. So far it looks like most of you want me to continue until graduation, then make a collection of one-shots. Which I'm kind of looking at doing.**

**The other day, I sat down for like two hours and just wrote down ideas and like everything I had established already and wrote down ideas for the story. It was literally the first time since I started this story that I did that. A full two pages written in Sharpie.**

**To clear any confusion with who's together I made this list:**

**Beca-Jesse (Duh!)**

**Donald-Stacie**

**Amy-Bumper**

**Benji-Sami**

**Laci-Hat**

**Ashley-Greg**

**Jessica-Freddie**

**Aubrey-Unicycle**

**Chloe-Matt the Shower Boy**

**And I have list of Trebles:**

**Jesse**

**Bumper (Old Treble, Visits frequently)**

**Donald**

**Benji**

**Hat (The guy that always wears a hat)**

**Greg (The guy with the cool hair!)**

**Wes (The guy Bumper was yelling at in the beginning of the movie)**

**Unicycle (The guy who rides the unicycle)**

**And I figured they would bring another guy into the group so his name is Freddie.**

**And I have a list of Bellas:**

**Beca**

**Stacie**

**Amy**

**Ashley**

**Jessica**

**Cynthia Rose**

**Lilly**

**Chloe (Old Bella)**

**Aubrey (Old Bella)**

**Laci (New girl, Replaced Chloe's bass)**

**Sami (Replacing Aubrey)**

**Other Characters:**

**Carson-Beca's Childhood friend**

**Leah-Aubrey's Sister**

**Sam & Wyatt-Beca's 10-year-old twin brothers**

**Sharon-Beca's Mom**

**Charles-Aubrey's Dad-Dating Beca's Mom**

**Dr. John Mitchell-Beca's Dad**

**Shelia-Beca's ****Stepmother**

**And the Swanson Family:**

**David & Melissa Swanson-Jesse's Parents**

**James & Chase-Jesse's 17-year-old twin brothers**

**Hayley & Jazmyn-Jesse's 13-year-old fraternal (Doesn't look the same) twin sisters**

**So that A/N seemed long, but wasn't. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Crackers? Check! Cheese Spread? Check! Inspirational Music? Check! Let's start the chapter!**

* * *

"So Becs. What's the plan for this summer?" Jesse asks me. We are in the Bella house's kitchen. He's sitting down at the bar in nothing but shorts, while I'm cooking breakfast in nothing but Jesse's shirt and my underwear knowing very well that when Sami, Stacie, or Amy walk in, their gonna be commenting on my appearance. I was removing the bacon from the pan when he asked me this.

"Well, first I have to help Chloe with the wedding. You're welcome to stay at my dad's until the wedding. Then we go to your parents' house for two weeks. Then we go up to Wisconsin for my mom's wedding. I'll give you a tour of my favorite places in the state. Then I go back to my dad's and you go back to your parents' until school starts which will be like a week after the wedding." I stated. I was going to busy, but at least Jesse will be with me for most of it.

"That's ... busy. Have you and Chloe started yet?"

Nope." I said popping the "p". It was the beginning of May, Chloe's wedding was planned for the middle of June, and she wanted my help for pretty much everything. Chloe didn't want me too busy during the school since I actually started to care about my grades and going to class, plus I have the Bellas too.

"Then I'm going home so I don't distract you."

"Please! If anything you're helping me not go crazy!"

"I keep you from going crazy?"

"Yep!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As I started to cut ham and vegetables for omelets, Fat Amy and Stacie came running down the stairs, and Laci and Sami came bursting through the door.

"Amy ... said ... she ... smelled ... bacon." Laci said, gasping between each word.

"Yeah!" Screamed the other girls.

"One, shhh. You're gonna wake the other girls. Two, I made hickory smoked bacon and venison bacon that my mom sent me. I also have hashbrowns and toast made. Now I'm about to start the omelets."

"Yea!" Screeched Fat Amy.

"Dude. Take it down a notch. Also, leave some food for the other girls," I said. " ... and the Trebles," I added.

"I'll text the Trebles." Jesse mumbled.

After awhile, all of the Trebles and Bella were in the Bella's kitchen eating the gigantic breakfast I made.

"Damn girl! These omelets are better than Jessica's! And you need to get more venison bacon from your mom." Amy said with a mouthful of food. The others mumbled in agreement.

"That was the last thing of bacon my mom had. She won't be able to send me anymore until probably December. Deer hunting in Wisconsin starts the weekend before Thanksgiving."

"Awe man!"

"Hey Amy, Stacie, don't forget that next week we're going dress shopping with Chloe, Aubrey, and Chloe's sister."

"Yeah, yeah." Was the only response I got.

* * *

A week later, Amy, Stacie, and I walked into the dress shop Chloe told us to meet her, Aubrey, and her sister at. Yesterday was our last day at school. I managed to get all B's in my classes, not the best, but it was good enough for my dad to promise to pay for the flight up to Wisconsin. Which was good because I'm pretty much broke and plane tickets aren't cheap.

Chloe gave me a hug when she saw me, popping my personal bubble. "Chloe! What did I say about boob space?"

"That you don't like it when your boobs are pressed up against mine, but come on! I haven't seen you in a month! I missed you! Plus you're my maid of honor! Get used to these things!" She said, bursting with happiness.

"Dude, calm your balls!" I said.

"Beca, we both know it's all woman down there!" She was talking about the time she burst in on me in the shower.

"Ugh! That brings up so many memories! That we promised would never leave the shower," I said glaring at Chloe.

"Never said it happened in the shower. That was you."

"Damn it!"

"Dudes! What happened?" Amy asks.

"Last year, I was singing in the shower and Chloe burst in, demanded I sing for her, then told me to audition." I said quickly.

"What song did you sing?" Amy asks.

"Titanium. Which apparently is Chloe's 'lady jam'."

"That's messed up," Amy stated.

"We're done talking about this. Let's find dresses!" I said.

After what seemed like a million years, we finally found what Chloe claimed the perfect dress for her bridesmaids. Since Chloe's sister had flaming red like Chloe, green was out of the question because it looked like Christmas threw up on her, and blue was out because it clashed with her hair. Chloe also ruled out black, white, and anything too bright that would distract from her dress. I ended up in a light pink strapless dress. Fun. Now all we need to do was help Chloe find her dress. After about another million years, Chloe claimed she found the perfect dress. It was strapless and sparkly, simple and elegant, and totally Chloe.

* * *

The day of the wedding, Chloe was freaking out and having second thoughts.

"Chloe! Out there waiting for you is an awesome guy that wants to make you his wife! Matt loves you so much! You're not backing out!" I've been trying to calm her down for the last fifteen minutes, without results.

After another five minutes, I finally broke. I slapped her face. "OW!" She screamed at me. "Chloe get ahold of yourself!" I said shaking her. "Matt loves you! You're not backing out! Now let's cover that bruise that's forming. I think I hit you too hard," I said examining the bruise that was forming rapidly on her cheek.

She went to the mirror to look at it. "Beca! This is so not cool! Oh my God! I think it's starting to swell! I have to walk down the aisle in twenty minutes!"

"Okay! Chill! I'm going to get Aubrey and some ice!"

I kicked off my heels, and ran out the door to find Aubrey. I finally found her greeting the guests outside. "Aubrey! We have a problem!" I pulled her inside in the hallway.

"What's the problem Beca?"

"Um ... Chloe was freaking out, so I smacked her across the face, and now she has a gigantic bruise forming on her right cheek that's starting to swell!" I was freaking out. I really didn't want to be known as the one who gave the bride a giant bruise on her face the day of her wedding.

"Beca! Why did you slap her face? You couldn't have punched her side instead? You know, go for a place that people can't see!" Aubrey chatisized.

"I'm sorry! My instincts took over and went for the face!"

"Ugh! I'll go get some ice! You go apologize to Matt for slapping his almost wife, then go apologize to Chloe for slapping her!"

I took off without answering her. I knocked rapidly on Matt's door until he answered. "Hey Beca! What's up?" He asked.

"Chloe was freaking out so to get some sense into her, I slapped her across the face! Now it's all bruised and swollen! Aubrey just went to get her some ice! I'm really sorry! Just be gentle when you kiss her. Her face will probably still hurt."

"Beca!"

"I'm sorry! I gotta go!"

Before he could respond, I took off down the hall towards Chloe's room, not stopping to knock, I burst into the room, to see four mad bridesmaids, two angry moms, and one pissed bride. "Oh boy!" I mumbled before the yelling started.

After like two minutes of them yelling at me, I finally said, "OKAY! I know you're all mad at me, but it wouldn't have happened if you people hadn't left me alone for twenty minutes with a freaking out Chloe! Now let's see what we can do about this bruise!"

While they still threw me angry looks, five minutes before Chloe had to walk down the hall, the swelling finally went down enough that we could cover it and it would look like nothing ever happened.

"Beca, just remember this; I'm going to get you back for this," Chloe threatened.

The ceremony went beautifully, and soon we were in the reception hall dancing and getting drunk. When I finally declared myself drunk enough, I walked up to the DJ and grabbed his microphone.

**_Nobody's__ POV_**

Beca drunkenly walked up to the DJ and grabbed his microphone. She was drunker than she figured she was.

"Um ... Hey everybody!" Beca started. Everyone went silent and sat down to listen. Aubrey whipped out her phone and started to record Beca. "So I'm pretty drunk right now and probably won't remember this in the morning, so I hope someone is taking a video of this," Aubrey laughed quietly. While Chloe put her head on Matt's shoulder and mumbled, "Get her down from there!"

Beca continued her speech, "I met Chloe a little less than two years ago. First at the activities fair in my Freshman year where she asked me to join the Barden Bella. The second time I met her, was in a shower about a month later. She was actually 'showering'," Beca used air quotes when she said 'showering', "with our friend Matt! I walked into the shower room silently singing 'Titanium'. She heard me, and burst into my shower, naked as the day she was born, demanding I sing for her. After I sung for her, she demanded I audition for the Bellas. After an uncomfortable few seconds standing there naked in front of Chloe, Matt came to find Chloe, so I got to see him in all his glory, too. I'm actually kind of glad she made me join the Bellas because if she hadn't Jesse and I probably wouldn't be together. Chloe, I'm really glad you found someone to spend your life with. I love you Chloe! You're my best friend! Now I have a drunken rendition of some song to sing! DJ play a song!"

The DJ started up a song, but before she could sing a word of it, Jesse dragged her off the stage, handing the DJ his mic back.

Chloe found Beca a few seconds later and started to scolded her for going up there drunk, but it didn't last long before Beca threw up all over Chloe, then slumped into her arms, unconscious. Jesse, nearing the point where he was going to throw up too, took the weight of Beca's unconscious body off Chloe. After which, Chloe proceeded to throw up at Jesse's feet.

When done, Chloe just laughed, "This is an awesome wedding!" She shouted. "I should go clean up. Jesse ... you need help with Beca? I'm already covered in her vomit."

"Nah, I'll take her to our room, throw her in the bathtub, change, and come back down."

"Okay!" Chloe ran off to clean up. Jesse picked Beca up and carried her off to their room.

Meanwhile, Aubrey was still recording everything on her phone. "Oh, I am so going to use this to blackmail her someday," she said under her breath. She stopped recording, and safely put her phone in her bra.

_**Beca's** **POV**_

When I woke up, I had no recollection of the day before. I knew it was morning, and yesterday was Chloe's wedding, but I couldn't remember a single detail. I was really uncomfortable and it smelled really bad. It was dark, the only source of light came faintly from around what I assumed was the door. I was hungover. I started to move and felt something hard and crusty. Ew. I got out of what almost felt like a bathtub, I stumbled over to what I figured was the door, moving my hands over the wall until I found a light switch. When I found it, I flipped the lights on. I was blinded for a few seconds by the sheer brightness. After my eyes readjusted to the new lighting, I realized I was in a bathroom. I also realized that I was covered in vomit, whether it was my own or not, I could not tell. I walked over to the bathtub, it was covered in vomit also. I stripped out of my vomit covered clothes and started the shower. I waited for most of the vomit in the tub to go down the drain, then stepped in to wash myself off.

When I finally got all the vomit off myself and out of my hair and dried myself off, I wrapped my towel around myself and opened the door. Nobody was in the room, but I knew it was mine and Jesse's. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled on some underwear and a bra. Then I pulled on a pair of shorts, my old Beatles t-shirt, a blue plaid flannel, and my black Converse. I figured I would check the little restaurant in the hotel first, so grabbing my phone (I checked the time quickly, 9:30) and popping some Advil into my mouth, I ran out of the room and down the stairs (who needs elevators? Stairs are much quicker!).

When I got to the restaurant, I saw all of the Bella and Trebles sitting together at one table, a seat in between Jesse and Chloe open. When they noticed I was there, they all got a lot quieter. I noticed Chloe had a giant ass bruise on her left cheek. I quickly took the seat and asked, "What the hell happened yesterday? Why did I wake up in a bathtub surrounded by vomit? And Chloe why the hell do you have a giant ass bruise on your cheek?" Everybody started laughing at me. "What the hell is so funny?" I was really confused.

"Can I show her the video?" Aubrey asked.

"What video?" I asked kind of scared.

"This video," Aubrey handed me her phone, and I pressed play. At first, it didn't seem to bad, I was just drunk and talking stupid. Then I told the DJ to put on any random song, but before I could sing, Jesse pulled me off the stage. I was still very confused, and Aubrey took note of that, "Just keep watching." I pressed play again, Chloe was criticizing me for going up on stage drunk. That's when I go blow chunks all over Chloe. I quickly paused it. "Chloe I am so sorry for throwing up on you!" "Keep watching, it actually gets worse." She says. I press play again. A couple seconds later, I slump into Chloe's arm. It was clear that I was unconscious. "Oh my God!" I mumbled, but kept watching. Jesse then picks me out of Chloe's arms and carries me away after Chloe vomits towards him, Chloe follows close behind, probably to go wash up.

I hand the phone back to Aubrey and turn to Jesse. "So I'm assuming that you just threw me into the bathtub, changed quickly, and went back down to the party?" Jesse nodded. "Why do I keep you?"

"Because you love me!" He says kissing me.

"Ew! Nerd! I haven't brushed my teeth yet today!" And that was the truth, I forgot to brush my teeth before I ran out of the room.

"Gross!"

"Wait, Chloe, how did you get the wicked bruise on your cheek?" I was curious because nobody slapped anyone in the video.

"Oh! Just before the service, I was freaking out, so to put some sense into me, you slapped my face really hard!" Chloe says.

"Oh my God! Chloe! I'm so sorry! I really should stop drinking! I could actually remember important things that happened the day before then." I was freaking out. How did I not remember any of this?

"It's okay Beca! That was the best party ever!" Chloe says to calm me down.

After we eat breakfast, with a couple of jokes thrown at me, me and Jesse start the long drive to New York to visit his family.

* * *

**Wow... So uninspired for the first half of this chapter. Also, its been like two-three years since I last went to a wedding, so keep that in mind as I write all of these weddings. Oh and just don't ask where I got the idea of waking up in a bathtub surrounded by vomit, my brother has messed up friends.**

**I would also like to introduce you to my new Beta, caskett . vs . stanathan! WOO! She's like 15 hours ahead of me, but we r gonna make this work!**

**Also I start school (I'm gonna be a freshman!) on Tuesday! So expect less updates because I have a very busy after school schedule, plus I'm gonna start to care about getting my homework done on time!  
**

**Also on Monday, I got one thousand views on my story!**

**Kk! Bye! Please REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey Awesome Nerds! So I just started school. :'( That means I won't be updating often. :'( Especially since I'm a freshman and there's something about being a freshman that makes us get a lot of homework, like on Wednesday, I sat in my school's Commons (which is like the cafeteria and like school dances are held there, and when our auditorium has something going on, that's were parents and other guests have to stay before getting into the auditorium, it's also where kids like me hang out after school if their parents work at the school.) Anyways, I spent an hour and a half working on homework, and it was only the second day of school. Plus, high school play practices don't start until six in the evening and end at 8:30, and even though I'm not in the play, I do the sets (alone, might I add) so I have to be there too. I have no free time to write. I'm so sorry. Please enjoy the chapter! (I started to write then forgot where I left off! That's sad.) (Oh my God! Harry Potter marathon! I'm freaking out! I love Harry Potter! Eek!)**

* * *

When we get to Jesse's house, we are greeted with hugs from the entire Swanson clan.

"Beca! It's so nice to see you again!" Melissa Swanson screeched in my ear as she hugged me.

"What am I? A piece of chopped liver?" Jesse asked, a slight pout forming on his lips.

"Oh come on Jesse! You know we love you!" Melissa says, hugging Jesse.

"Good!" Jesse's says happily.

"Hey Beca! Do you think we can go shopping one day while you're here?" Jazmyn asks me.

"No, no, no, no, no, noooooo!" Hayley protests.

"Sure Jaz! Is it alright if I call you Jaz?"

"Yeah! That's fine! I can't wait to go shopping! The boys can go golfing while we shop!" Jazmyn exclaims.

"You golf?" I ask turning to Jesse.

"Yeah! I was the golf team in high school!" He said excitedly.

"That's cool. I'm not a big fan of golf."

"What?" Jesse's jaw dropped.

"It's so boring! Like the other golfers should be able to like throw things at the one who's golfing, and they should be able to like steal other people's clubs. It would be so much more interesting!" Jesse just shook his head at me.

"First movies then golf. What's next? Burgers?" Jesse mumbles.

"I like burgers," I deadpan.

Later in the evening, we are watching a movie. Now even though I love Jesse's family, I really want to talk to Jesse alone. I fake a yawn, and Jesse asks me if I'm tired. I nod and we walk up to his room.

His room is very simple. It has dark blue walls and brown carpeting. The only things in it are a bed, a desk, and a closet filled with meager amounts of clothing. It definitely does not scream Jesse. I cross the room, and sit on his bed.

I have many different questions swimming around my head, picking one, I open my mouth to speak, "Jesse, how come you don't have a twin like the others?"

I see him tense up a little at the question, but he sighs, and sits by on the bed, "I did have a twin. Her name was Jacquelyn. She was very small when born, and was very sickly. When we were five, Jacquelyn died. There was nothing they could do to save her." He was in tears by now, so I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry into my shoulder. I could feel a few tears leaking from eyes as well.

"Was she the girl in saw in the pictures downstairs?" I can feel him nod on my shoulder. "Jesse, I'm so sorry."

It's about an hour later when we finally fall asleep.

**(A/N ~ This is the point when I realize that I don't know anything about New York, and I'm to lazy to look stuff up, so we're just going to skip to the end of their trip to Jesse's parents' house.)**

The last two weeks in New York have been so awesome. I wish we could have stayed longer, but we had to get back to Georgia and meet Aubrey and Unicycle for our flight.

When we finally got to my dad's house, we have four hours until our flight leaves. While Jesse carries our bags up to my room and retrieve our prepacked bags, I call Aubrey.

"Hey Bree! Jesse and I just got back from New York," I say when she picks up.

"Okay Bec! When do you want to meet at the airport?"

"Um ... you want to meet us in like thirty minutes?"

"That gives us three and a half hours. Okay!"

Two hours later, Aubrey, Unicycle, Jesse, and I were waiting for our plane to board.

I noticed Aubrey looked kind of nervous, "Hey Bree, are you okay? You look like you're about to blow chunks."

"I'm just a little nervous. I've never flown before. I'm more into driving," She responds.

"Chill Bree. Everything will be okay. I'm pretty sure the plane's not going to crash. The only thing we have to worry about is the fact that I should not be flying, because the air in the plane will get thinner, and my lungs might not be strong enough for thinner air yet."

"What?"Jesse and Aubrey shout.

"Oh ... Yeah ... I shouldn't have told you that ... Oops!"

"That's it! We're cancelling the tickets and driving up to Wisconsin instead!" Jesse exclaims.

"Jesse, Aubrey and I have to be up there by tomorrow night. We can't drive."

"Fine, we'll just keep an eye on you, and if you can't breathe we'll alert the flight attendant."

"Okay. Aubrey everything will be fine. Just try to sleep." Aubrey just nodded in response.

We are soon boarding the plane, and Aubrey still looks a little green. Noticing this, Unicycle places a comforting arm around her waist and pulls her close. I notice that our seats are far from the bathroom, and I consider alerting the flight attendants that Aubrey is a nervous vomiter, but I shove it off. I'm more concerned that I'm going to stop breathing during the flight.

During the flight, Unicycle and Jesse take turns watching while the other sleeps. Aubrey fell asleep about thirty minutes into the flight. I'm trying to keep myself awake, because there's more of a risk when I'm asleep, but despite my desperate attempts, I find myself falling asleep about an hour and a half before we land in Indiana.

I awake with suddenly, grasping Jesse's arm, and gasping for breath.

* * *

**wow. That chapter is just oozing suckiness. But I had to rewrite this chapter a lot because my iPod and laptop are being giant asses. So I kind of left you with a cliffhanger. And um this chapter is going unBetaed because I have to go to bed and I have school tomorrow and I really want to get this out there. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 18

**I think my toe is broken. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Nobody's POV_

Beca awoke about five minutes before the plane was set to begin its descent. She grasped Jesse's arm as though she were hanging on for her  
life. She could be heard gasping for breath.

Unicycle, being the only one of the group of four (Aubrey, Beca, Jesse, and himself) awake, saw her struggles and immediately woke Jesse up.

Jesse woke with a start, feeling Beca's grasp on his arm, and wondering how it didn't wake him sooner. He called for an attendant, and alerted her of Beca's situation.

Aubrey at this time was waking from the commotion. When she saw Beca, she whipped out her phone to transfer the four to a different flight, she also texted her father and Beca's mother. Then, she rushed off to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

An announcement was made, and nobody but the four were allowed to get up after the plane had landed, as it was a medical emergency.

Beca's breathing was heavy, her head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. When the plane was a few meters from ground, she was seeing spots. Through her labored breathing, she attempted to alert Jesse before the spots overtook her vision. Her mind was swimming with images of the people she loved, Chloe, Aubrey, Gabe, Sam, Wyatt, her mother, her father, Shelia, the Bella, the Trebles, her childhood friend Carmen, but mostly Jesse. Fear of dying was the last thing in her mind before she was plunged into darkness.

* * *

**Whoa! Talk about short! But it was a filler chapter. That took me like 20 minutes to write. It took my Beta longer to revise the chapter. And before you go on and on in my reviews asking if Beca is going to live, the answer is yes, she will live. Also, I'm thinking that there will be maybe 15-20 chapters before I start the sequel, maybe more, but don't hold your breath, I'm running through Junior and Senior years pretty quickly, then that will be it, and I'll dive into the after college sequel. but don't worry drama should be expected in the next 15-20 chapters. (Maybe a break up?)**


	21. Chapter 19

**Yeah! A new chapter! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Beca was just awaking, when the doctor came in. His was greying, but his body was well-fitted for the busy hospital scene he had been exposed to for well over twenty years. He had seen it all, and Beca's case was no different. Except, it was. He had never seen such a young girl with this case of throat cancer. Why, he didn't, and neither did any other doctor, know what cause this cancer. He had just gotten off the phone with Beca's doctor, and had gotten the clearance need to examine Beca to make sure the cancer hasn't come back.

"Ah, Miss Mitchell! Good to see your awake! I'm Dr. Brandt. I just got off the phone with your doctor, and he has given me clearance to check whether or not the cancer has come back. So I'll go get the nurse and we'll go down to the x-ray room," the doctor said.

Beca looked around and saw neither Jesse, Aubrey, nor Unicycle. Curious, Beca opened her mouth to speak, but found it too ** her lungs, which ached with every syllable she managed to croak out, "Where … are … my … friends?"

"They are currently in the waiting room. Would you like me to get them before we head down for x-rays?"

Beca shook her head, "Don't … tell … them … any … thing … just … yet … please."

The doctor nodded his head, and with that, they headed to the x-ray room.

Later, Jesse, Aubrey, and Unicycle were all gathered around Beca's bed. Jesse held Beca's left hand tightly with both hands, while Aubrey had Beca's right hand clutched in both of hers. Unicycle had his right draped over Aubrey's shoulder, his left hand rest on the bed near Beca's knee. Beca and Dr. Brandt had informed them of what happening, and now they were trying to keep Beca calm as they waited for the test results.

Soon Dr. Brandt came in, he wielded the test results in his hands, and an apologetic look on his face. When the four saw the doctor's face, all of their fell from the semi-smiles they had to: for Jesse, a look of sadness and anger; Aubrey, a look of sadness and nausea; Unicycle, a look of sadness and apology towards Beca; and Beca?

Beca was in tears.

"I'm sorry. The cancer is back. I informed your doctor, and as soon as you get back, they're going to start you on chemotherapy," Dr. Brandt informed Beca.

At this news, Beca flung herself into Jesse's arms, and sobbed into Jesse's shoulder, leaving a nice big mark of tears and mascara on his white t-shirt. She could feel her walls rising.

Beca had her walls up a mile high by the time they left the hospital.

She was silent the entirety of the short plane ride to Milwaukee, Wisconsin and the time it took to get their bags. She only muttered a small "Hello" when her mom and Charlie picked them up, and when her mom pulled her in for a hug, her arms just hung limply at her sides. She was thankful that her mom didn't ask about what had happened at the hospital.

As the day progresses, Beca finally tells her mom and Charlie what happened at the hospital. They both looked crushed at the news, but tell Beca that everything would be fine and would get through all of it and be stronger than ever.

The wedding comes and goes, and Beca slowly lets Jesse tear down her walls again. She tells him her fears and worries; losing her hair, growing week, never singing again, never talking again, dying; and he tells her that everything will be fine. That he'll be right be her side as fights the cancer.

Once the foursome are back in Georgia with Aubrey's little sister Leah who's now a freshman at Barden, Beca starts chemotherapy.

Every day, she complains about feeling weaker. Every day, Jesse and Dr. Mitchell notices the changes to Beca. She's paler than normal, thinner than normal, eats less, smiles less. Jesse misses Beca's smile. Her smile was his favorite thing to wake up to, now he barely ever saw it.

One morning, the thing Beca had been dreading for weeks. It's the day before Beca and Jesse planned on going back to Barden with the rest of the gang. When she wakes up, she runs a hand through her hair. A clump of her chocolate brown locks comes out with her hand. She stares at it for a few seconds, before realizing what it means. Her hair has started to fall out. She'll be stuck wearing wigs and beanies until it all grows back. She lets out a small cry, and feels Jesse wrap his arms around her petite frame. He asks her what's wrong, and she shows him the clump of hair. His arms wrap tighter around her and tells her everything will be alright. This is what makes her snap.

"Goddammit Jesse! Stop saying that! Everything will not be alright! I'm dying Jesse!" She shoves him off of her with the little strength she has, and stands up facing him. "I don't get how you can't wrap that in your mind Jesse! I'm freaking dying! You might as well just leave! It's not like we have very long together anyways! We're over Jesse."

"Becs, come on! You don't mean that!" Jesse protests.

"Yes I do! Get out! I never want to see you again!" She screeches at him. She chucks his duffel bag at him, and pushes him out of her room. When he's out, she slams the door shut and locks it. She falls on the bed, and cries into her pillow, Jesse's sweet scent still lingering on it. Her dad and Shelia try several times to get Beca to open the door and talk, but Beca never responds.

That night, Beca grabs her duffel bag and music equipment, and sneaks back to Barden.

When she gets to the familiar Bella House, she fishes her key out of her bag, and shoves it into the lock. Once inside, she shuts the door, locks it, and carries her bags to her room. She throws her bags on the floor of her room, shuts her door, locks it, and throws herself onto the unmade bed.

* * *

**They broke up! :'( No, I planned that to happen. It wasn't a spur of the moment kind of thing.**

**Not as long as I hoped it would be, but it's still a good chapter.**

**So I'm really swamped with school, homework, musical practice, sports games my friends drag me to, chores, other random stuff that pops up, and I don't know how often I'll be able to update.**

**I will promise you this though:**

**If I can get ... 200 reviews by my birthday (November 19) I'll give you guys a really long, really good chapter. Plus, I would love to wake up on my birthday and see that I made it to 200 reviews! So get a move on! That's about 114 reviews guys! You have less than two months.**

**Love you awesome nerds! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey awesome nerds! The next chapter in! There's a little Aubrey/Beca sister moment in here! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**_Nobody's POV_**

Fat Amy, Stacie, Laci, and the rest of the Bellas walked towards the Bella House after meeting up at a nearby diner for breakfast. They were surprised when Beca never showed up with Jesse in tow. They felt empty without their leader's presence.

When they reached the house, Amy was quick to point out that someone had recently entered the house. Maybe Beca just came straight to the house realizing she missed breakfast?

The girls went to deposit their bags in their rooms, Laci and Sami having to find rooms. It wasn't until Amy passed by Beca's room and heard rough, staggered breathing, that the girls got deeply concerned about the wellbeing of their leader.

They tried to get Beca to come out of her room with no luck. They were full of questions. Was she pregnant? Did her and Jesse break up? Did the cancer come back? They had no clue about the events that went down during Beca's mother's wedding.

After thirty minutes of desperate begging for Beca to open the door, Beca still hadn't come out.

Finally, they went to their last resort.

Aubrey Ann Posen.

* * *

Beca heard the door to the house close.

The girls were here.

She clambered off the unmade bed onto the floor. She was out of tears, having cried until two in the morning, but she still had the staggered breathing of someone crying.

No matter how hard Beca tried to keep quiet, the girls had noticed her presences.

They knocked on Beca's door and kept trying to get Beca to come out.

However, Beca was stubborn. She would not let someone see her in such a fragile state.

As the pounding got more and more consistent and annoying, Beca found herself on her bathroom floor, slumped against the closed door. It was then that Beca saw it. Jesse always kept stuff in her bathroom for when he stayed over, and he must have left his beard shaver here over the summer. Beca picked herself off the floor, and walked over to the shaver and held it in her hand. It beckoned her like Amy to pizza, she held it to her head. It was simple, she was going to lose her hair anyways, why not speed up the process a little?

Beca turned on the shaver, and dragged it along her part. She watched as the hair floated to the floor. No turning back now. She dragged the shaver along the right side of her head. The side facing the bathroom door.

She was just about to start the other side, when the burst open. A startled gasp revealed a very shocked Aubrey Posen.

* * *

Aubrey Posen was just getting ready to go meet her aca-bitches, when her phone rang.

She rushed over to where it was sitting on an end table.

Before answering, she checked the caller ID. It was Stacie.

She hit the answer button, and put the phone to her ear.

"What's up, Stacie?" She answered.

"Aubrey! Bring Chloe! It's an emergency! Something's wrong with Beca!" At the sound of Beca's name, Aubrey sprung into high gear. Telling Stacie she would be there in twenty minutes, she knocked on Chloe's door and told her to be ready in five minutes. Then, she commenced to her room to grab her already pre-packed bag. She slipped her laptop into her bag right before leaving the room. Who knew how long she would be at the Bella House?

When the two girls left a few minutes later, Chloe questioning what the rush was, Aubrey was still freaked at what was happening. She checked her bag for the master key Beca gave her for emergencies, it was still in there.

Fifteen minutes later, Aubrey and Chloe were storming through the front door of the Bella House. Aubrey ran over to girls and asked, "What's happening? Has she come out yet?"

"No. We haven't heard a peep from her in fifteen minutes," Jessica answered.

Aubrey fished the master key out of her pocket and quietly opened the door. She signaled for the other girls to wait outside. Aubrey knew about the cancer, the others didn't, she wasn't going to let the girls see Beca's condition until Beca was ready. Seeing an empty room, Aubrey crosses over to the bathroom door. She tries to turn the knob, but it's locked. Millions of things are racing through Aubrey's mind, but the main one is, "Dear God, please don't let her be dead."

Aubrey places the key in the lock, and with the turn of the key, flings the door open.

What Aubrey saw, was not what she was expecting.

She expected to see Beca sprawled out on the floor dead or dying.

What she saw was a half-shaved head.

Aubrey slowly shut and locked the door. She peeled the beard shaver out of her stepsister's hand and placed it on the counter. She turned Beca so Beca and her were facing each other. Beca had tears forming in her eyes. Aubrey wrapped her arms in a hug around her stepsister's petite frame. Beca fell into Aubrey's strong arms, crying into her shoulder, a large wet stain already forming. Aubrey stood there wordlessly, supporting Beca, letting the girl cry until she could cry no more.

When Beca was done crying, Aubrey lowered Beca and herself to the floor. Beca sat cross-legged on the floor, her elbows on her knees, her head in her palms. Aubrey sat by her side, a comforting arm placed over the younger girl's shoulders.

"Why?" Aubrey questioned at last.

"Why what?" Was the soft reply she received.

"Why are shaving your head?"

"My hair is falling out. I'm just speeding up the process," Beca replied softly.

"You shouldn't have done it by yourself. Where's Jesse?"

"I broke up with him. I figured it was easier then having to let him watch me die."

"You're not going to die Becs. You're strong."

"No. I'm not. I'm going to die."

Aubrey was getting sick of this attitude. She grabbed Beca's head and turned it towards her. Looking her straight in the eyes, she says, "Listen to me Beca. You are the strongest person I know. You're stronger than me, Chloe, Amy, Stacie, and all of the other girls combined. Don't give up! You're going to kick this cancer's ass! Now let's get up, finish your hair, and go to talk to the others." Aubrey pulled Beca to her feet. Aubrey grabbed the shaver and finished the left side of Beca's head. She saw a discarded beanie lying on the floor, picked it up, and placed it on Beca's head. The beanie was Beca's typical black. "You should probably change. Your clothes smell a little." She opened the bathroom door, and crossed over to Beca's closet. She threw a white tank top, black over shirt, and lighter shorts at Beca, and motioned for her to change. Beca shut the bathroom door, then emerged a couple minutes later, fully dressed.

Aubrey wrapped an arm around her stepsister's shoulders, and pulled the door open as Beca took a deep breath.

* * *

**Wow. That was intense. It helped that I'm going through a little rough patch right now. I had to miss most of school and all of the Homecoming activities because of it. I'm not going to get into details, and don't worry I'm not going to hurt myself, I just poured my heart out into this chapter and most of the next one.**

**Please review?!**


End file.
